Don't Underestimate Me
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: Tsurugi dan teman - temannya sudah naik ke kelas 8. Dan mereka kedatangan anak baru. Dia bisa dibilang cukup terkenal kenapa ya ? Weits dia bukan cuman terkenal, dia juga kayaknya mengubah hidup Tsurugi tuh, kok bisa ? Baca aja ceritanya !
1. Anak Baru SMP Raimon

**A/N: Halo semua ! Kali ini, aku akan membuat cerita dari Inazuma Eleven Go ! Tapi aku tidak akan mengikuti alurnya, aku akan membuat cerita lain. Dan aku akan membuat cerita ini dalam bahasa yang kucintai yaitu bahasa Indonesia. Ok ! Tanpa basa - basi lagi, silahkan nikmati makanannya~ Eh, salah maksudnya ceritanya.**

**Crystal: Hai semuanya~ aku kembali...**

**Semuanya: *sweatdrop* kembali...**

**Crystal: Kenapa ? Memangnya ada yang salah ? *evil glare***

**Semuanya: Ti-tidak kok... **

**Crystal: Oo..ya sudah, aku tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan karakter lainnya..**

**Tsurugi: Tumben lo ngomong disclaimer sendiri**

**Crystal: Emangnya kenapa ? Sekali - sekali boleh dong**

**Tsurugi: Terserah lo aja deh**

**Crystal: Nah, gitu dong ! Ok selamat menikmati ceritanya...**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Anak Baru SMP Raimon**

**Normal POV**

Seorang anak perempuan menggeser sebuah pintu geser dan memasuki sebuah kelas yang ricuh, eh salah...maksudnya riuh. Anak perempuan tersebut memakai seragam SMP Raimon dengan pita hitam, kaus kaki sebetis berwarna putih dan sneakers hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepinggang diikat menjadi ponytail dengan poni ke kanan yang mebingkai wajahnya.

Ia masuk dengan malu - malu dan duduk di barisan paling belakang di tempat duduk yang berada di pojok kanan ( ribet banget ngejelasinnya ). Ia duduk dengan diam sambil membaca novel Lucid Dreams ( Itu lho, novel keren yang diterbitin sama Fantasteen | promosi lo ! | Biarin suka - suka aku dong, yang bikin cerita juga aku ! Ok balik ke cerita ).

Tanpa ia ketahui, Tsurugi, yang biasanya duduk di tempat yang diduduki perempuan itu, mengirim perempuan itu sebuah death glare. Dan untung saja, perempuan itu masih sibuk membaca hingga bel pun berbunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru pun masuk dan mengabsen murid - muridnya. Beberapa nama telah dipanggil sampai akhirnya...

"Gouenji Kataoka" Panggil guru tersebut.

Aku menutup novelku dan berdiri. Semua mata yang ada di kelas tersebut memperhatikannya dengan kaget.

Kataoka's POV

"Gouenji Kataoka" Kudengar guruku memanggilku.

Aku menutup novelku dan berdiri tegap. Aku dapat melihat semua mata memandangku. Karena aku cukup pemalu, kedua tangan saling berpegangan di depan rokku.

"Namaku Gouenji Kataoka, selama 6 tahun terakhir aku ikut home schooling, salam kenal" aku melakukan ojigi.

Saat aku duduk kembali, semua orang mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Karena aku tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya membuka kembali novelku dan kembali membaca.

**Waktu Ekstrakulikuler...**

Akhirnya, waktu ekskul tiba juga dan tebak eskul apa yang aku ambil ? Sepak bola pastinya. Aku senang banget, rasanya pengen loncat loncat + nari nari gaje tapi karena ini sekolah dan aku adalah anak baru, aku harus jaim. Setelah sampai di tempat klub sepak bola, aku menggeser pintunya dan melihat bahwa kelas sudah ramai dengan orang - orang. Aku masuk dan disambut oleh 11 death glare ( yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali ).

Suasana menjadi ramai dengan cacingan ( buset pada euww banget dong | maksudku cacian bukan cacingan ). 'Lo penipu' 'pembohong' 'tukang cari popularitas'. Semua cacian itu diarahkan kepadaku. Lalu seseorang dengan rambut coklat keabuan sebahu yang kukenal sebagai Shindou, maju ke depanku.

"Mau apa kamu disini ? Mau menjadi manajer dan menawarkan popularitas ? Kami tidak butuh ! Aku yakin, bahwa ayah dan ibumu sengaja menamaimu 'Gouenji' demi popularitas !" Ucapnya dengan kejam ( walau kejam, Shindou masih punya manners ).

**Deg !**

Rasanya sakit, aku menundukan kepalaku hingga poniku menutupi mataku. Kukepalkan tanganku sampai memutih. Mereka boleh menghinaku, tapi mereka tidak boleh menghina Mama dan Papaku.

"Shindou, hentikan itu !" Dua orang laki - laki menghentikan Shindou.

Satu diantaranya adalah teman sekelasku, Tenma sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah mantan kapten tim Inazuma Jepang, Endou Mamoru. Dari sudut mataku, aku juga bisa melihat Tsurugi hanya diam sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Kalau aku mau main sepak bola, memangnya kenapa ?" Ucapku pelan.

"Heh...cewek kayak kamu ma..." Ucapan Shindou kupotong

"Kalau aku bukan anaknya Gouenji-San, memangnya kenapa ?" Kataku pelan.

Ruang tersebut langsung hening, sehening kristal ( itu sebening ).

"Tuh, lihat aku be..." Ucapan Shindou yang penuh dengan kebanggaan dipotong olehku.

"Kalau aku cuma anak angkatnya Gouenji-San, MEMANGNYA KENAPA ?!" Ucapku dengan meneriakan dua kata terakhir dengan mata yang berair.

"Dengar aku Shindou TAKUTo, kamu boleh ledek aku, kamu boleh nge-bully aku, kamu bahakan boleh bunuh aku tapi aku gak akan pernah biarin kamu meledek ORANG TUAKU !" Teriakku dengan marah.

Seketika, semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa cengo alias jawdropped dengan rasa bersalahnya.

**Brak !**

Setelah menngucapkan kata - kata itu, aku langsung membanting pintu klub sambil keluar. Aku lari dengan mata yang berair ke batang pohon beringin ( angker dong ) dekat sekolah. Aku duduk dibawah pohon tersebut sambil memeluk kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku ke lututku ( Kataoka udah ganti baju dari seragamnya menjadi kaos hitam, jaket latihan SMP Raimon yang disleting setengah dan celana latihan SMP Raimon, jadi jangan pada nosebleed ya...)

Aku menangis dan menangis dan menangis dan...( Woi ! Panjang banget nangisnya | iya iya, sorry ). Tiba - tiba, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, langkah kaki tersebut, menuju ke arahku. Aku mulai ketakutan, tapi ada yang aneh 'Hantu kan gak punya kaki, lagian hantu mana yang mau kesini siang - siang, oh iya, Casper sama temen - temennya kan mainya siang - siang' pikiranku membuatku makin takut.

"Oi ! Lo dicariin sama satu klub tuh" Terdengar suara orang yang terdengar tidak peduli.

Pelan - pelan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang yang sepucet kuntilanak. Berhubung, mataku masih burem karena air, maka..

**A/N: Hehehe, clifhanger ! Pada penasaran ya...sama Kataoka ? Kapan - kapan, aku ceritain deh historynya. Tapi, kapan - kapan ya...**


	2. Kemampuan

**A/N: Halo ! Kalian kembali untuk membaca kan... Bagaimana chapter 1 ? Leluconnya garing ya ? Sorry, soalnya aku bukan pelawak, jadi harap maklum ya..Ok silahkan menikmati ceritanya !**

**Crystal: Aku kembali~**

**Semuanya berpikir: 'kenapa dia harus kembali' *pura - pura bahagia* **

**Crystal: *senyum* kelihatannya, semuanya suka aku berada di sini !**

**Shindou bergumam: Apanya yang senang**

**Crystal: APA ?! *Evil glare* sebagai hukuman, kamu harus bacakan disclaimer !**

**Shindou: Siapa yang mau ?**

**Crystal: Death Scythe *lalu muncul sabit panjang dengan pegangan hitam, di pisau itu terdapat bercak darah***

**Shindou: *gemetar* Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: *sabit panjang menghilang dan tersenyum* terima kasih Shindou-Kun dan selamat membaca**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Kemampuan**

**Kataoka's POV**

Pelan - pelan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang yang sepucet kuntilanak. Berhubung, mataku masih burem karena air mata, maka..

"YA AMPUN ! KUNTILANAK ! EH, TEMENYA CASPER DEH !" Teriakku gaje.

"Weh ! Emangnya gue mirip kuntilanak !" Tsurugi berteriak dengan marah.

"Sorry habis kulit kamu sepucet kuntilanak trus mata aku lagi berair" Ucapku sambil mengusap - usap mataku.

"Lo abis nangis ?" Tanyanya.

"Nggak, abis kecemplung di got" Ucapku kesal.

"Yaelah, gitu aja ngambek, lagian lo ngapain pake lari sambil nangis segala ?"

'Nih anak budeg atau apa sih ? Masa dari tadi gue triak dia nggak ngonek sih ?' Pikirku.

"Siapa yang gak sakit hati kalau keluarga tercintahnya diledek gitu ?"

"Ya udah, balik yuk ! Satu klub termsuk Endou kantoku nyari - nyari kamu tau"

"Ok !"

Kami berdua pun berjalan berdampingan dalam kesunyian. Sepanjang perjalanan, semua laki - laki yang melihat terlihat geram karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah anak dari Gouenji Shuuya. Sedangkan para perempuan terlihat geram karena aku berjalan dengan Tsurugi. Karena malu, aku memelankan langkahku sehingga aku berjalan dibelakang Tsurugi.

Akhirnya, kami sampai juga di ruang klub. Di sana, ternyata sudah sangat ramai kayak di pasar. Saat Tsurugi dan aku masuk, klub langsung menjadi diam kayak di kuburan. Belum sempat seseorang berbicara aku sudah melakukan ojigi serendah yang kubisa.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya tadi aku tidak berteriak atau membanting pintu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Ucapku sambil menutup mata.

Sekali lagi, klub sepak bola menjadi hening ( kayaknya mereka cengo ). Aku yang masih melakukan ojigi pun menjadi deg-degan. Lalu, seseorang mengusap kepalaku dan mengacak - acak rambutku.

"Tegakan badanmu" perintah orang tersebut.

Suara itu tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah Endou kantoku. Aku langsung menegakkan badanku.

"Maafkan kami ya.." Ucap semua orang yang ada di klub minus Tsurugi ( mau taro dimana muka Tsurugi kalau dia ketauan minta maaf, bisa rusak citra 'cool'nya ).

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita main sepak bola" Ajakku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo !" Teriak mereka serempak dan sekali lagi minus Tsurugi ( dia mana mau merusak citra 'cool'nya dengan berteriak | Lha terus kenapa dia teriakin Kataoka pas dibilang kuntilanak ? | Ya ampun, mana ada terima kalau dipanggil kuntilanak, kecuali kuntilanak itu sendiri ).

Lalu, mereka semua mulai mengganti baju.

**Brak !**

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku membanting pintu klub sepak bola SMP Raimon.

"Woi ! Pada lupa ya ? Aku itu PEREMPUAN !" Teriakku dengan muka yang merah.

Dari dalam ruang klub, dapat didengar beberapa orang tertawa, ada juga 'oh iya' dll. Setelah mereka semua selesai, aku masuk kedalam ruang klub dan membuka jaket, baju serta celanaku. Spontan, semua laki - laki ( minus Tsurugi yang hanya bersandar di tembok sambil tutup mata ) menutup mata mereka sambil blushing. Mereka berteriak - teriak bahwa aku itu perempuan .

"Gak usah lebay deh, aku pake baju dalem sama short pants tau" Ucapku santai.

Pelan - pelan, mereka membuka mata dan aku hanya bisa memutar mata sambil mendobel baju dan celanaku. Setelah selesai, kami semua pergi ke lapangan untuk apalagi kalau bukan main ping - pong eh salah maksudnya sepakbola.

Kami membagi tim menjadi dua, karena orangnya kurang jadi masing - masing kelompok ada 7 orang yaitu:

- Kelompok hitam:

- Ibuki

- Tsurugi

- Nishiki

- Shindou

- Kariya

- Hikaru

- Hamano

- Kelompok putih:

- Kataoka

- Tenma

- Kirino

- Hayami

- Shinsuke

- Kurama

- Amagi

Pertandingan pun dimulai, singkat cerita ( sorry males ceritain pertandingan ) Tsurugi saat ini sudah one on one sama kiper yaitu ( siapa lagi kalau bukan ) aku. Aku pun mengambil ancang - ancang.

"Death Sword" Tsurugi mengeluarkan Hissatsunya.

Aku berdiri dengan tegak, memiringkan tubuhku dan merentangkan tangan kananku. Bola mengenai tanganku, aku menahannya dan bola itu sukses kutangkap. Semua orang yang di lapangan cengo alias jawdropped untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Bahkan, Endou kantoku tidak bisa berkata apa - apa.

"Bagaimana, tendanganku bisa dihentikan dengan sangat mudah ?" Tsurugi bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Mudah, sejak umurku 9 tahun, Papa sudah mengajariku agar aku bisa menahan Fire Tornado dengan tangan kosong. Intinya, bagiku Fire Tornado adalah makanan sehari - hariku ( emangnya aku iblis api ? | terserah Author dong mau tulis apa )" Jelasku sambil tersenyum.

"Berulang kali aku gagal, saat aku gagal Papa selalu bilang 'seorang kiper harus kuat, karena kiper adalah sumber semangat' dan kelihatanya dia terinspirasi dari Endou kantoku" Ceritaku akhirnya berakhir.

Endou kantoku langsung blushing.

"Baiklah ! Ekskul hari ini sudah selesai ! Kalian boleh pulang" Umum Endou kantoku.

Kami semua pun menuju ruang loker dan berganti baju. Kali ini, aku berganti baju dengan mereka ( aku menghadap ke belakang, aku bersungguh - sungguh ). Dan akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah masing - masing.

**A/N: Gimana leluconnya ? Garing ya ? Sorry ya para pecinta Tsurugi, soalnya aku bilang Tsurugi itu pucet kayak kuntilanak. Aku mohon ampun seampun - ampunnya. Sorry ya ! Ok sampai jumpa lagi...**


	3. Third Encounter

**A/N: Halo lagi ! Hari ini aku lagi ****semangat banget bikin chapter ! Hari ini aku udah bikin tiga chapter di hari yang sama, baik di dunia nyata dan dunia cerita gaje ini ! Ok tanpa ikan basah yang udah basi, eh maksudnya basa - basi lagi, aku persembahkan Chapter ketiga di hari yang indah untuk jiwa yang sepi ini ( Kok jadi lagunya Peterpunk ya ? )**

**Crystal: 3 Chapter 1 hari, woohooo~ rekor baru, rekor baru !**

**Taiyou: Emangnya rekor sebelumnya berapa ?**

**Crystal: Hehe, 2**

**Taiyou: Ya ampun ! *facepalm* cuma beda satu**

**Crystal: Emang kamu pikir jadi Author itu gampang ?**

**Taiyou: Iya**

**Crystal: Karena kamu bilang jadi Author itu gampang, jadi aku kasih kamu tugas deh.**

**Taiyou: Apa ? Buat naskah ?**

**Crystal: Nggak kok, cuma nyebutin disclaimer aja, mau kan ? *evil aura***

**Taiyou: E-eh i-iya, Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven, sudah kan ?**

**Crystal: Thank you, Taiyou...Sekarang, mari kita baca ceritanya...**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Encounter**

**Kataoka's POV**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dan memutar kunci yang ada di lubang kuncinya ( ya iyalah, masa lobang hidung ). Setelah menutup pintu, aku langsung masuk tanpa bilang 'aku pulang'. Kenapa ? Karena Papaku sedang kerja diluar kota sedangkan Mama lagi di rumah sakit.

Setelah berganti baju menjadi kaus V- neck hitam, jaket putih, celana longgar panjang berwarna hitam, sneakers putih dan mengurai rambutku, aku melihat Hp Mama ketinggalan, berhubung aku anak baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung ( Alah, celengan aja gak punya | hehe kok tau sih ? ), aku langsung mengambil Hp itu, memakai sepatu dan berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit seorang receptionist bernama Yumi menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Kata-Chan" Ucapnya.

Ya, aku cukup dikenal disini karena Mamaku setiap hari kesini dan aku juga lumayan sering ke sini. 'Kata-Chan' adalah panggilan akrab miliku biasanya, Mama, Papa dan teman - temannya Mama dan Papa memanggilku 'Kata-Chan'

"Sore Kak, Mama dimana ya ?" Tanyaku.

"Dia ada di kantin, dia sedang istirahat"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Kata ( childish mode: on ) pergi dulu, ya. Terima kasih"

"Ya sama - sama, hati - hati ya" Ucap Kak Yumi tapi aku sudah menghilang untuk mencari Mama.

Samapai di kantin, aku langsung mencari perempuan dengan rambut ungu yang diikat menjadi konde. Ketemu. Aku menghampiri seseorang dengan baju suster, ya Mamaku adalah suster sekaligus mantan manager Inazuma Japan, Gouenji Fuyuka.

"Mama !" Panggilku dengan ceria.

"Kata-Chan ? Sedang apa kamu di sini ?"

"Mengantar Hp" Jawabku singkat sambil memberikan Hp Mama.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Mama tinggal mengecek dua pasien lagi, mau ikut ?"

"Mau !"

**Kamar Pasien Pertama...**

Aku berdiri disamping sebuah ranjang dengan anak seumuranku dengan rambut oranye cerah. Sepasang death glare terpampang di mataku. Ya, aku ada di kamar Amemiya Taiyou.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai" Ucap Mama.

"Mama, Kata mau disini dulu, nanti Kata nyusul ya..." Ucapku dengan manja.

"Ya sudah, Mama ada di kamar seberang"

"Ok Ma !"

Setelah Mama keluar, pertarungan pun dimulai.

"Heh...lo mau cari muka lagi ya anak manja ?" Ucap Taiyou.

"Enak aja, yang ada juga kamu yang cari muka, Mama itu milikku dan Papa bukan kamu"

"Iya, dia milik lo dan Gouenji-Sama dirumah, tapi tidak di sini"

"Kelihatannya, kamu lupa minum obat lagi ya ?"

"Ha ? Emangnya napa ?"

"Karena, penyakit kegeeran kamu balik lagi, :p" Ucapku.

Aku langsung kabur keluar kamar, meninggalkan Taiyou dalam teriakannya sendiri. Lalu, aku mengetuk pintu di seberang sungai, eh salah lagi, maksudnya di seberang kamar Taiyou.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

"Masuk" Suara Mama terdengar dari dalam.

Perlahan, aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menghampiri Mama. Kelihatannya, Mama sudah mau selesai. Aku merasa diawasi, jadi aku melihat ke depan. Sungguh mengejutkan, ternyata orang yang ada didepanku adalah si tuan dingin sedingin es di kutub utara ( panjang banget namanya ) alias Tsurugi Kyousuke ( Yaelah, ngomong namanya aja ribet amat ).

"Selesai ! Ayo kita pulang, sayang" Ucap Mama padaku.

"Ma ? Boleh gak Kata ngobrol di sini sebentar ?"

"Tumben, kamu mau ngomong sama pasien lain selain Taiyou, ya udah, Mama beresin barang dulu trus tunggu kamu di lobby ya"

'Siapa yang ngomong ama BAKATaiyou ? Yang ada juga berantem kali' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Ok Ma !" Jawabku dengan semangat.

Setelah Mama keluar dari pintu kamar tersebut, terjadilah pembicaraan antara dua belah pihak.

"Tsurugi-San ngapain di sini ?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya dingin sedingin biang es lagi di kulkas.

"Iiih...orang aku tanyanya baik - baik, dia jawabnya malah gitu' Pikirku.

"Kyousuke, ini temanmu ya ?" Tanya anak yang lebih tua sekitar 6 tahun dariku.

Tsurugi-San hanya diam sambil bersandar di tembok samping ranjang Kakak tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan, Kakak tersebut sangat mirip dengan Tsurugi-San hanya saja lebih lembut, kelihatannya sifat mereka berbeda jauh.

"Namaku Gouenji Kataoka, salam kenal. Aku teman sekelas dan klubnya Tsurugi-San" Ucapku.

"Oh, anaknya Suster Fuyuka sama Gouenji Shuuya ya ? Namaku Tsurugi Yuuichi, aku kakaknya Kyousuke" Ucapnya.

'Ha ? Kakaknya ? Waduh gimana cara manggilnya ya ? Aku harus panggil apa ? Masa aku harus panggil Tsurugi-Nii ? Emangnya aku Imoutonya mereka ?' Pikirku.

Seperti membaca pikiranku, Kak Yuuchi pun berkata lagi.

"Panggil saja aku Yuuichi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, sekarang Gouenji-Sama dan Fuyuka-San kan baru berumur 23 tahun. Bagaimana...?" Tanya Kak Yuuichi.

"Dia cuma anak angkat" Tsurugi-San menjawab pertanyaan Kak Yuuichi.

"Iya Tsurugi-San benar, oh iya aku harus pergi. Pasti dicariin Mama, pergi dulu ya, Kak Yuuichi, Tsurugi-San"

Saat hendak pergi, aku sempat melihat kartu - kartu koleksi Inazuma Jepang yang ada di atas meja. Anehnya, semua itu adalah kartu dengan gambar Papa.

'Pasti mereka merupakan fans Papa, kapan - kapan aku minta tanda tangan Papa ah buat Kak Yuuichi sama Tsurugi-San'pikirku sambil berjalan ke arah lobby.

Akhirnya, aku bertemu Mama di lobby dan pulang ke rumah dengannya tanpa tau bahwa ada kejutan yang menanti di rumah.

**A/N: Gimana ceritanya ? Aku harap kamu suka deh. Sudah malam ikan bobo, eh kok jadi nyanyi ya...oh iya iti karena udah malam dan waktunya bobo. Ok sampai ketemu lagi.**


	4. Tamu Tak Diundang

**A/N: Halo lagi ! Hari ini benar - benar cerah seperti masa depanku ( copas salah satu quote kakakku ). Bagaimana ceritaku sejauh ini ? Sorry ya kalau leluconnya garing secara aku bukan pelawak atau anak alay. Tapi aku akan buktikan kalau anak alim kayak aku gini ( kepedean lo | Eits..Jangan salah, aku udah mendapat penghargaan BK awards sebagai anak teralim dan hadiah sebesar 1 buah pulpen ) bisa ngelawak juga. Ok ! Sekarang waktunya membaca.**

**Crystal: Aku akhirnya kembali, kangen banget nih sama Inazuma Eleven GO**

**Tenma: Kangen ? Bukannya kemaren lo baru disini ?**

**Shinsuke: Iya, lo muncul trus ngilang 3 kali lagi**

**Crystal: Emang masalah ? Kalian kan udah protes jadi kamu harus aku hukum**

**Tenma & Shinsuke: E-eh ? Hukuman ?**

**Crystal: Kamu harus bacain disclaimer, kalau kamu gak mau, Shinsuke nanti kamu bakal aku ubah jadi Pikachu dan Tenma, aku bakal ubah kamu jadi gay**

**Tenma & Shinsuke: Jangan ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven ! Udah kan ? Tolong jangan ubah kami !**

**Crystal: Terima kasih Tenma, Shinsuke ! Ok sekarang selamat membaca**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Tamu Tak Diundang**

Kataoka's POV

'Hari kedua di sekolah ! Yeay ! ( Ni anak sarap kai ya ? Dimana - mana, orang itu senengnya di hari pertama, ini malah seneng di hari kedua )' Pikirku.

Aku masuk ke dalam sekolah belum 100 langkah kuambil ( 100 ? Biasanya kan 1 | Kalau belum 1 berarti belum masuk dong ? | Oh iya ), lima orang laki - laki mengepungku. Mereka semua punya ekspresi yang dimirip - miripin sama Papa, Tsurugi, sedikit Shindou doscl ( dan orang sok cool lainnya ).

"Hei, kamu orang yang ngaku - ngaku anaknya Gouenji-Sama !" Panggil salah satu orang itu.

'Ngaku - ngaku ? Enak aja nih orang' Pikirku.

"Manggil aku aja ribet banget sih ? Kenapa gak panggil Kataoka aja ? Ya udah lah terserah, ada apa ?" Jawabku panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume persegi panjang.

"Kamu telah menodai nama Gouenji-Sama, mana mungkin Gouenji-Sama yang berumur 23 tahun, punya anak umur 13 tahun" Ucap orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Ya, Furui benar ! Ayo serang !" Salah satu dari keempat orang tersebut berkata.

Orang tersebut pun memukulku, tapi aku merunduk sehingga dia memukul teman sendiri . Lalu yang lain pun tetap menendang atau memukul dan aku berhasil menghindar sehingga mereka mengenai temannya yang lain. Mereka berlima menjadi geram dan akhirnya berantem antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

'Rasain tuh taktik senjata makan temen buatanku' Ucapku dalam hati.

Perlahan, aku menghindar dari mereka dan berjalan santai sambil menutup mata hingga...

**Duk !**

Aku menabrak tiang tinggi, aku mundur sedikit dan mengusap - usap keningku. Tapi tiangnya rasanya lembut kayak kain, dan perasaan di sini gak ada tiang.

'Aduh ! Sakit banget ! Kira - kira benjol gak ya ? Moga - moga gak deh, kan gak baget kalau aku main bola trus ada benjolnya' Pikirku.

"Woi kalau jalan itu pake mata dong !" Suara itu mengagetkanku.

'Kayaknya kenal deh suara itu' Aku membuka mata dan...

'Buset deh, masa harus ketemu ni orang lagi ? Gak di kelas, klub, bawah pohon, lapangan, sampe rumah sakit. Ketemu lagi ama ni orang ! Besok ketemu dimana ? Di kolong ranjang ?'

"Woi lo budek ya ?" Mendengar kritikan pedasnya itu aku langsung jawab.

"Enak aja bilang aku budek ! Lagian dimana - mana orang tuh jalan pake kaki bukan mata" Balasku.

"Terserah lo aja deh" Ucapnya dan dia langsung pergi ke kelas.

**Di kelas...**

Aku mau duduk ditempatku yang kemarin, tapi sudah ada kuntilanak pucet dengan buntut warna biru alias Tsurugi Kyousuke yang dudukin.

Terpaksa, aku duduk di depannya. Setelah duduk, aku membaca novel berjudul Wonderworks ( aku suka banget ama novel Fantasteen, jadi gpp kan ? ). Lalu aku teringat akan satu hal. Aku berbalik dan melihat Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-San ?"

"Hn ?" Ucapnya.

"Kak Yuuchi kenapa ada di rumah sakit ?" Tanyaku.

"Itu bukan urusan lo" Jawabnya kejam.

"Huh ! Ya sudah !" Ucapku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipiku dan fokus pada novelku.

Tsurugi's POV

Dia berbalik sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'Kalau dilihat - lihat, tuh anak cute juga' Pikirku.

Lalu, cewek berekor kuda didepanku menghadap ke arahku lagi.

"Ada apa lagi sih ?" Ucapku dengan malas.

"Tsurugi-San sama Kak Yuuichi ngefans sama Papa ya ?" Tanyanya.

"Papa lo ? Oh maksudnya Gouenji-Sama ? Emang apa urusannya sama lo ?" Ucapku kejam.

Kataoka's POV

"Papa lo ? Oh maksudnya Gouenji-Sama ? Emang apa urusannya sama lo ?" Ucapnya kejam.

"Iih, ditanya baik - baik malah dijawabnya gitu" Aku langsung berbalik dan kembali membaca novel.

'Kena juga umpanku, sudah kuduga bahwa dia akan panggil Papa Gouenji-Sama, padahal aku tau tipe OSC ( orang sok cool ) kayak dia lebih memilih memanggil gelar, bapak atau ibu dibanding nama asli dari orang tersebut, jadi kesimpulannya, dia ngefans sama Papa' Pikirku sambil tersenyum puas.

**Waktu Eskul...**

Aku dan ke 13 temanku sedang duduk di lapangan sambil mendengarkan lagu tidur alias penjelasan panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok milik Endou Kantoku tentang hissatsu.

'Pantas Papa bisa menebak siapa guru olahraga tahun ini dengan mudah' Pikirku.

"Tsurugi, tolong peragakan hissatsu milikmu" Perintah Endou kantoku.

Tsurugi diberi bola dan ia menggunakan Death Sword miliknya dan menendangnya ke gawang. Setelah Tsurugi duduk kembali Endou Kantoku kembali menjelaskan tentang hissatsu.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang mempunyai hissatsu selain Tsurugi" Tanya Endou Kantoku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi - tinggi. Dan Endou Kantoku memilihku ( ooh, betapa senangnya~ )

"Kalau Gouenji yang maju, kelihatannya harus dibantu dengan tendangan, Tsu..."

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku punya hissatsu buat shoot kok" aku memotong ucapan Endou Kantoku ( anak nakal | biarin :p ).

Aku mengambil bola dan mengeluarkan hissatsu milikku yaitu Eternal Blizzard. Setelah selesai, semuanya jawdropped alias cengo ( lagi ).

"Kelihatannya, Kata-Chan sudah menguasainya dengan baik ya..." Sebuah suara yang familiar muncul dibelakangku.

Aku dan teman - teman menegok dan melihat...

"Fubuki Kantoku !" Ucapku bahagia sambil berlari dan memeluknya.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya..." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"EH ! Kantoku ?" Semuanya pada kebingungan.

"Ne, ne Kata-Chan ? Kita bertemu lagi" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Fubuki-kantoku.

"Atsu-San ! Kamu juga disini ? Jangan bilang..."

**A/N: Chapter 4 selesai ! Dan cliffhanger kedua. Kayaknya lagi pada bingung tuh, pasti pada nanya kayak gini 'Lho anaknya Gouenji kok hissatsunya Eternal Blizzard ?' Hehe baca aja Chapter selanjutnya kalau mau tau. Bye Bye !**


	5. Kejutan Teman Lama

**A/N: Halo semuanya ! Chapter ini aku tulis di hari yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnya, dan hari yang cerah tadi pagi telah berubah menjadi siang yang hujan dan sore yang mendung. Jadi, aku gak jadi bilang kalau hari ini secerah masa depanku. Dari pada nanti aku jadi madesu mendingan aku narik lagi kata - kataku. Selamat mambaca !**

**Crystal: Halo Fubuki ! Udah lama gak ketemu !**

**Fubuki: ? Kamu siapa ? Emangnya kita kenal ?**

**Endou berbisik pada Fubuki: Dia itu Author di cerita ini**

**Fubuki: Oh ya aku ingat, Halo Crystal ! Kita udah lama gak ketemu !**

**Crystal: Iya, Fubuki-Kun~ kan kita ketemu lagi, mau tolong aku gak ?**

**Fubuki: Boleh, tolong apaan ?**

**Crystal: Tolong bacain disclaimer dong *puppy eyes***

**Fubuki: *sweatdropped* Iya deh, Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih Fubuki-Kun, Fubuki baik deh, ok langsung aja baca ceritanya~**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Kejutan Untuk Teman Lama**

Katoka's POV

"Fubuki Kantoku !" Ucapku bahagia sambil berlari dan memeluknya.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya..." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"EH ! Kantoku ?" Semuanya pada kebingungan.

"Ne, ne Kata-Chan ? Kita bertemu lagi" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Fubuki-kantoku.

"Atsu-San ! Kamu juga disini ? Jangan bilang kalau kalian dateng cuma mau lihat aku latihan di SMP + ngeliat siapa pelatihnya ?" Tebakku.

"100 untuk Kata-Chan !"

"Kata-Chan ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Semua orang minus Tsurugi dan Endou kantoku terjatuh sambil tertawa.

Saat Endou kantoku berbicara pada pelatih kembarku ( tepatnya pelatih dan kembarannya ). Aku mengambil bola dan men'Eternal Blizzard'kan semua yang tertawa dan jadilah museum pahatan es yang benar - benar tidak elit.

"Keliatannya lo berhasil membungkam mereka semua" Komentar Tsurugi.

"Itu biasa" Jawabku pendek.

Setelah Fubuki-kantoku, Atsu-San dan Endou kantoku selesai berbincang - bincang di bukan empat telinga eh, maksudnya samping lapangan, mereka semua bingung melihat sebuah museum pahatan es tidak elit ada di tengah lapangan mereka terkejut.

"Selamat datang di museum pahatan es" Ucapku dengan nada meledek.

**Byurr !**

Atsu-San langsung menyiram semua patung pahat es dengan air panas. ( Ya, kok dicairin sih ? Padahal kan bagus tuh ada museum di lapangan ) Untungnya, mereka berhasil mencair. Bukannya marah, mereka semua malah menjadi takut padaku dan meminta maaf.

"Keliatanya, kamu jadi berkuasa di sini" Ucap Fubuki-Kantoku.

"Ah, tidak juga" Ucapku malu - malu.

"Oh iya, apakah Fubuki-Sama itu pelatihmu Gouenji-Senpai ?" Tanya Tenma.

"Iya ! Papa mengirimku ke Hokkaido dan meminta Fubuki kantoku untuk mengajariku karena sifat kami ( katanya ) mirip" Jelasku panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian panggil aku Kataoka, karena biasanya Papa yang dipanggil Gouenji" Tambahku.

"Tapi Go-Kataoka-San, katanya selama 6 tahun terakhir kamu home schooling" Ralat Tenma.

"Kata-Chan tidak bohong, dia tinggal, belajar dan berlatih dengan kami selama 1 tahun" Jelas Atsu-San.

"Baiklah, semuanya pelajaran telah selesai, kelas dibubarkan" Umum Endou kantoku.

Semuanya pun langsung berpencar ke segala arah kayak lagi main petak umpet ( lho mereka gak ganti baju | kali ini mereka cuma duduk lapangan sambil denger penjelasan, jadi ngapain mereka repot - repot ganti baju bola ? ). Lalu, aku teringat akan sesuatu, aku merogoh tasku dan memberikan sebuah rantang ( biar makanannya gak dingin ) ke Endou kantoku.

"Eh ? Apa ini ?" Tanyanya.

"Hehe, Takoyaki buatan Papa khusus buat Endou Kantoku, Papa nitip salam 'hai'" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Wah ! Terima kasih ya...Kata-Chan"

"Oh dan satu lagi, Papa bilang 'jangan dihabisin semua, sisain juga buat Natsumi-San dan jangan bilang kalau dia jago bikin Takoyaki ke Rika-San'. Dan satu lagi, jangan jadi maling rantang ya..." Jelasku dengan wajah meledek.

"Oh, baiklah, hei apa maksudmu dengan maling rantang ?! Dan apa hubungannya sama Rika ?"

"Gouenji takut kalau nasibnya jadi seperti Ichinose-San" Jawab Fubuki kantoku.

"Ichinose ? Memangnya dia kenapa ?"

Aku langsung sweatdropped ditempat, aku mulai ragu kalau orang di depanku ini sahabat sekaligus kapten Papa.

"Masa Endou kantoku lupa apa tentang mantan timnya sendiri ?" Ucapku.

"Ha ? Maksudnya apa sih ?"

"Rika-San kan suka sama Ichinose-San yang ceritanya aku gak terlalu ngerti trus malah nyambungnya ke okonomiyaki, jadi Papa takut kalau Rika-San tau bahwa Papa bisa bikin Takoyaki yang enaknya sampe langit ke tujuh nanti nasibnya sama kayak Ichinose-San" Akhirnya berakhir juga penjelasanku yang panjang banget kayak jalan ke surga.

"Oo"

'Kadang - kadang ni kantoku ngeselin juga ya, udah dijelasin panjang lebar jawabnya cuma 'Oo', bikin kesel' Pikirku sambil menggembungkan pipi saat Fubuki-kantoku dan Atsu-San hanya tertawa.

"Kata-Chan, kamu mau langsung pulang ?" Tanya Atsu-San.

"Gak ah, aku masih ada urusan sedikit. Daaah~" Ucapku dan aku langsung berlari.

"Ehem, ehem, urusan sama siapa tuh ?" Ucap Atsu-San sambil menaik turunkan satu alisnya.

**Di Rumah Sakit...**

Akhirnya aku tiba di rumah sakit. Aku menulusuri lobby dan melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar. Dia memiliki rambut abu kehitaman yang di tajamkan ( kayak pisau aja | habis aku bingung gimana ngejelasinnya ). Segera aku menghampirinya.

'Semoga aku hanya salah lihat' Aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Tora-San !" Panggilku saat sudah didekatnya.

Laki - laki itu berbalik dan menghadapku.

"Ah, Kata-Chan sedang apa di sini ?"

"Seharusnya Kata ( childish mode: on ) yang tanya kenapa ada di sini ? Kata di sini karena mau jenguk teman"

"Oo, kalau aku di sini karena tugas"

**Deg !**

'Tugas ?' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Oo, ya sudah Kata pergi dulu ya, Daa~" Ucapku dan aku langsung berlari.

Aku berlari ke lorong tempat kamar Kak Yuuichi berada. Belum sempat masuk ke lorong tersebut, aku sudah melihat Tsurugi-San sedang berbincang - bincang dengan orang dengan rambut krem yang diikat, atau yang biasa kupanggil 'Papa'.

**A/N: Oooo...sedang apa Papanya Kataoka disana ? Penasaran ? Gampang kok caranya tinggal tekan next dibawah ini dan anda akan segera mengetahuinya. Ja... !**


	6. Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi ?

**A/N: Yipeee ! 3 chapter lagi dalam 1 hari ! Kayaknya aku lagi kebanyakan ide nih, sampe - sampe gak mau berhenti ! Inazuma Eleven karakter banyakan cowok sih, tapi aku gak bakal pernah bikin yaoi dan yuri euww banget tau gak sih. Dan bukan cuma euww, yaoi atau yuri bisa merusak citraku sebagai Author ( udah kayak Author terkenal aja | sekali - kali boleh dong ), karena sebagai Author kita itu harus kreatif, gimanapun caranya pokoknya harus diakalin. Ok ! Dari pada nanti kesombonganku bangkit lagi mendingan kita langsung liat aja ceritanya !**

**Gouenji: Oi, Author banyak omong !**

**Crystal: Tumben ada yang nyariin, ada apa ?**

**Gouenji: Gue ngapain ada disana ?**

**Crystal: Untuk meramaikan suasana, kalo mau tau lebih lanjut, bacain disclaimer dulu !**

**Gouenji: Anak licik, ya sudah. Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven. Udah kan ? Nah sekarang jawab, ngapain gue ada di sana ?**

**Crystal: Baca aja sendiri :p *langsung cabut***

**Gouenji: Weh ! Awas lo *ngejar Crystal***

**Crystal: *sambil berlari* Selamat Membaca ;)**

**I Can Play Soccer**

**Chapter 6**

**Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi ?**

Kataoka's POV

Aku menunggu hingga Papa pergi. Saat dia keluar dari lorong itu aku membalikan badan, melepas ikatan rambut dan pura pura menunggu lift yang entah muncul dari mana. Dan kalian tau ? Papa tidak melihatku, tampaknya aku sukses menjadi mata - mata. Baru berselebrasi ria dalam hati eh, seseorang sudah menepuk bahuku.

"Kamu sedang apa disini, Kata-Chan ?" Ucap seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

**Deg !**

'Ternyata, aku gak pantes jadi mata - mata' Pikirku sambil tertunduk lesu.

Aku berbalik perlahan dan melihat laki - laki berumur dua puluhan dengan kulit agak hitam dan rambut krem diikat dengan sedikit hijau turqoise di ujungnya, tak lupa, dia memakai kacamata hitam.

"Eh, ada Papa" Ucapku pura - pura tidak tau.

"Jadi, sedang apa kamu disini ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mau jenguk teman, Pa" Ucapku.

"Tunggu disini" Ucap Papa.

Papa mengeluarkan Hp lipatnya dan menelpon seseorang. Setelah 5 detik berbicara, dia menutup Hpnya. Dan 5 detik kemudian, Tora-San sudah muncul dihadapan kami.

"Gouenji-San, ini buketnya !" Ucapnya dengan semangat sambil memberikan satu buket kembang tujuh rupa ke Papa.

'Tora-San itu sebenarnya cheetah / macan / orang sih ? Aku dari lobby sampai sini aja 5 menit' Pikirku sambil sweatdropped.

"Berikan ini pada temanmu" Ucap Papa yang memberikan buket itu padaku.

"Arigatou Pa, Tora-San. Kata pergi dulu ya, Ja~" ucapku sambil berlari.

Setelah di tengah lorong, aku berbalik untuk melihat bahwa Papa dan Tora-San sudah pergi entah kemana (untung aja udah pergi, kalau belum Papa pasti tau kalau Tsurugi-San itu temanku). Aku berjalan ke kamar sebelah kanan di lorong terakhir, mengetuk pintu dan...

"Masuk" Ucapan ramah menyambut ketukanku.

Aku menggeser pintu dan masuk ke kamar itu. Di sana, si tuan biang es berbuntut ungu sedang bersandar di tembok dengan tatapan yang menunjukan ketidaksenangannya, sedangkan diatas ranjang rumah sakit, Kak Yuuichi sedang duduk.

"Oh, ada Gouenji-San" Ucapnya ramah.

"Selamat siang Kak Yuuichi, Tsurugi-San. Dan tolong panggil aku Kataoka. Gouenji-San itu panggilan Papaku" Jelasku.

"Ngapain lo disini ?" Tanya Tsurugi-San dengan dingin.

"Mau jenguk Kak Yuuichi" Ucapku pendek disertai dengan juluran lidah.

"Kak, ini untuk Kakak, tadi kebetulan dibeliin Papa. Ini kembang tujuh rupa" Ucapku sembari menunjukan buket bunga kembang tujuh rupa.

"Woi ! Lo nyumpahin Nii-San gue cepet mati" Tsurugi-San tampak benar - benar marah.

"Kalau mau ngoment lihat dulu barangnya" Ucapku santai sambil menunjuk buketnya.

Ya memang, buket yang dibeli Tora-San itu 7 rupa alias 7 jenis, ada 7 lili putih, 3 mawar biru, 4 bunga matahari, 2 tulip kuning, 2 anggrek putih, 1 bunga kosmos dan 1 lavender. Seketika, Tsurugi-San yang melihatnya langsung cengo 'pinter juga ni anak' pikirnya dalam hati ( woi mikir tu di otak masa di hati ).

Karena baru pertama kali liat Tsurugi-San jawdropped maka aku dan Kak Yuuichi tertawa hingga suara kami terdengar oleh Reina-San yang lagi patroli di luar angkasa disaat Tsurugi-San hanya bisa menahan malu. Selesai tertawa, aku teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa" Ucapku sambil merogoh tas selempangan milikku dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas, lebih tepatnya foto.

"Ini, aku minta khusus untuk kalian" Ucapku sambil memberi dua foto tersebut.

Mereka menerimanya dan mata mereka menunjukan kesenangan. Foto yang kuberikan pada mereka adalah foto Papa yang sedang melakukan Bakunetsu Screw miliknya dengan tanda tangan yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam permanen ( plus tambahan satu bintang ).

"Wah, terima kasih Kataoka !" Ucap Kak Yuuichi sedangkan Tsurugi-San hanya menghela nafas.

"Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan foto ini ?" Tanya Kak Yuuichi.

"Mudah, kemarin Papa pulang dari luar kota. Jadi setelah makan malam aku minta Papa melakukan Bakunetsu Screw. Dia setuju dan memakai baju bola seadanya, tidak lupa menajamkan rambutnya dengan gel. Saat melakukan Bakunetsu Screw, aku memotretnya dua kali dari balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Aku mencetaknya dan meminta Papa menandatanganinya" Ya pemirsa, itu adalah penjelasan rumit yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh profesor Kataoka ( kok jadi komentator bola ? | sorry lagi demam | demam apa ? | demam Piala Dunia 2014 ).

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya" Ucap Kak Yuuichi.

"Iya, itu tidak masalah. Oh iya, aku harus segera pulang, nanti Papa / Mama cariin lagi. Daaa~" Ucapku sambil keluar dari pintu.

Baru 10 langkah kuambil ( langkah aja dihitungin, apa gak cape tuh kalau sampe rumah ), seseorang memegang bahuku.

"Tunggu !" Ucap orang tersebut.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu dengan iris keemasan milik si biang es berbuntut di kutub utara.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dengan kalem.

"A-ano...arigatou Kataoka-San" Ucapnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Aku mengerjap - ngerjapkan mataku, sekali, dua kali, tiga ka...( Woi tuh mata apa gak bosen ngerjap mulu ).

'Ha ? Yang depanku ini memang Tsurugi si biang es berbuntut ungu dari kutub utara kan ? Tumben - tumbenan mau bilang 'makasih'" Ucapku dalam hati.

"Woi ! Gue ngomong ama lo ! Lo denger gak ?" Ucapnya marah.

"Ha ? Eh, iya sama - sama" Ucapku dengan senyum manisku.

Akhirnya, dia kembali ke ruang Kak Yuuichi sambil menaruh tangannya ke dalalm kantung celananya. Dan aku pun pulang ke rumah.

**Omake**

**Di kamar Yuuichi, setelah Kataoka pergi...**

"Kyousuke..." Kak Yuuichi memberikan evil glare pada adiknya tersebut.

"I-iya ?" Tsurugi-San yang mendengar nada kakak tercintahnya tersebut langsung menggigil ketakutan.

"KAMU HARUS BILANG MAKASIH SAMA KATAOKA SEKARANG JUGA" Teriak Kak Yuuichi dengan aura iblis yang mengelilingnya lengkap dengan pedang yang gak tau nemu di makam firaun mana.

"I-IYAAA..." Teriak Tsrurugi-San sambil berlari ketakutan keluar kamar Kak Yuuichi.


	7. Kelemahan

**A/N: Halo lagi ! Kayaknya hari ini aku gak bisa bikin 2 chapter. Kenapa ? Karena hari ini hari Minggu yang artinya satu - satunya hari keluarga bagiku. Oh iya, soal Omake. Kalau aku bikin Omake, maka aku gak bakalan bikin author note yang dibawah ! Dan aku lupa kasih tau kalau pairing di sini itu Tsurugi.K x OC. Kalau soal pairing yang lain, aku masih pikir - pikir. Trus, sorry ya kalau leluconnya berkurang, habisnya aku kehabisan ide brilliant nih. Ok dari pada ceritanya jadi basi mendingan kita langsung baca aja !**

**Crystal: Halo semuanya ! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin chapter lebih dari 6 !**

** : Ya ampun ! Kayaknya lo setiap hari bahagia ya**

**Crystal: Iya dong ! Sebagai orang kita harus ceria setiap detik, menit dan jam**

** : Terserah lo aja deh ! *berjalan pergi***

**Crystal: Tunggu !**

** : Apa lagi ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer dong ! Abis itu kamu baru boleh pergi**

** : Ya udah lah. Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven *lanjut pergi***

**Crystal: Makasih Yuuka ! Ok selamat membaca.**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Kelemahan**

Kataoka's POV

Aku jatuh terduduk di lapangan, keringat mengucur dari dahiku kayak air terjun (?). Nafasku terengah - engah kayak abis dikejar cheetah dan tubuhku rasanya nggak bisa bergerak lagi kayak lagi tidur. Badanku rasanya lengket - lengket dan bajuku nempel sama badanku kayak perangko

"Kata-Chan ? Ternyata stamina kamu masih sama kayak dulu dan kamu juga belum bisa dribble dengan benar" Fubuki kantoku bicara di depanku.

Sudah 4 hari berlalu dan besok adalah hari Minggu dan hari dimana Fubuki kantoku dan Atsu-San akan pulang ke tanah airnya ( hokkaido kan masih di Jepang, harusnya ke kampungnya ). Setelah menjenguk Kak Yuuichi, aku pulang dan diajak latihan sama Fubuki kantoku. Sekarang, matahari sudah tenggelam dan gak ada yang mau tolongin jadi malam pun datang diikuti dengan bulan sabit perak kesukaanku.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, ayo pulang" Ajak Fubuki kantoku.

**Di rumah, setelah makan malam dan mandi...**

'Aku belum bisa dribble dengan benar. Kasihan Fubuki kantoku yang udah ngajarin aku. Tapi mau diapain lagi ? Aku memang gak bisa' Pikirku.

**Tok ! tok ! tok !**

'Ayam siapa yang bunyi malam - malam' Pikirku karena otak lagi error.

"Kata-Chan, boleh aku masuk ?" Sebuah suara berbicara dari balik pintu.

'Oh ada yang ketok pintu aku kira ada ayam yang ngigo'

"Masuk aja gak dikunci kok" Teriakku.

Pintu terbuka dan Atsu-San pun masuk.

"Atsu-San ? Ngapain di sini ?" Tanyaku ( baca: ngusir ).

"Mau bahas soal dribble" Ucapnya.

"Aku gak bisa dribble" Ucapku pendek.

"Makanya, biar Shirou seneng, besok kan hari Sabtu kamu minta temen kamu ajarin aja"

"Wah, boleh tuh"

"Ya udah, gue keluar dulu ya, Daa~"

"Daa~"

**Keesokan paginya, setelah mandi dan sarapan...**

"Pergi dulu Pa..,Ma..., Tante Yuu, Fubuki kantoku, Atsu-San, Tora-San. Pergi dulu semuannya " Pamitku dengan panjang sepanjang jalan ke Amerika.

"Iya !" Jawab kelima orang yang ada di dalam rumah dengan pendek ( kasian Kataoka, pamitnya panjang - panjang jawabannya pendek banget ).

Aku memakai baju biasaku yaitu hoodie abu - abu, celana trainning panjang dan mengikat rambutku dengan pita putih. Tidak lupa sebuah bola yang aku tenteng. Aku berlari ke lapangan umum yang kebetulan sepi. Aku hanya berdiri di sana karena aku bingung bagaimana cara berlatih. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, ada si biang es berbuntut ungu dari kutub utara sedang berjalan di samping lapangan dengan santai kayak di pantai.

"Tsurugi-San !" Panggilku.

Dia tidak menoleh dan tetap berjalan.

"TSURUGI-SAN !" Aku berteriak dengan keras tapi dia tetap tidak merespon.

'Tuh anak budek kali ya ?' Pikirku.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di otaku eh, maksudnya otakku. Aku menurunkan bola yang kutenteng, mengeker dan aku menendangnya dengan keras. Alhasil...HEADSHOT !

Tsurugi's POV

Gue lagi jalan - jalan menuju rumah sakit buat nengok Nii-San ( karena hari minggu, jadinya gue jenguknya pagi - pagi ).

"Tsurugi-San !" Ada yang memanggilku.

'Siapa yang manggil gue ? Paling - paling fans' Pikirku sambil menghiraukan teriakan itu ( Pede banget lo ).

"TSURUGI-SAN !" Kali ini teriakannya makin keras, tapi tetap kuhiraukan.

**Syuung !**

Gue denger suara bola yang melesat. Mungkin lagi ada yang main bola di lapangan. Gue tetep jalan dan...

**Duk !**

"ADOOH ! WOI KALAU MAIN BOLA LIAT - LIAT DONG !" Teriak gue.

Kataoka's POV

"Tsurugi-San ! Sini bentar" Teriakku mengabaikan bentakan Tsurugi-San yang tadi dengan senyuman.

Perlahan, dia mendekatiku ke tengah lapangan sambil membawa bola miliku.

"Napa ?" Jawabnya kejam sambil mengembalikan bolaku.

"A-ano...ajarin aku dribble dong" Pintaku.

"Napa harus gue ? Kan ada bokap lo sama dua Fubuki-Sama" Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Papa sibuk, kalau Fubuki kantoku sama Atsu-San lagi siap - siap buat balik ke Hokkaido. Jadi tolong bantuin ya...Plisss" Jelasku sambil pasang Puppy eyes terbaikku yang gak pernah gagal.

Karena Tsurugi-San terlihat belum mau, maka aku pun melakukan ojigi serendah yang kubisa.

"Kumohon ajari aku, aku ingin membanggakan Fubuki kantoku, Atsu-San, Papa, Mama dan juga melebihi Yuki-Kun dan Taiyou-San" Jelasku dengan mata yang meneteskan setetes air mata.

"Yaelah, gitu aja nangis. Udah sini gue ajarin lo" Ucapnya.

Badanku langsung tegak seketika.

"Beneran ?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu, senyum pun terkembang di wajahku. Aku langsung lompat - lompat gaje. Tanpa sadar aku memegang tangan Tsurugi-San dan mengajaknya ikut lompat - lompat. Dia hanya diam sampai aku diam dan melepas tangannya sambil blushing.

"Ya udah, kita mulai aja" Ajaknya.

"Ok !"

Kami pun berlatih dan berlatih. Walaupun dia ngajarinnya kejam banget kayak Uchiha Madara dan aku kecapean kayak abis ngangkat , setelah 2 jam berlatih, aku (akhirnya) bisa dribble dengan benar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku lompat - lompat sambil tersenyum gaje. Kali ini, entah mataku yang picek atau Tsurugi-San lagi kesambet jin punya Tenma, tapi aku lihat dia senyum kecil banget.

**Plok ! Plok !**

Seseorang menghampiri kami dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

**A/N: Cliffhanger ! Waduh kira - kira siapa ya yang nyamperin Kataoka sama Tsurugi ? Trus ngapain dia nyamperin mereka ? Penasaran ? Sama dong ! Eh, maksudnya kamu tinggal pencet Next dibawah ini ! Ja.. !**


	8. Sampai Jumpa Lagi

**A/N: Halo lagi ! Ternyata perkiraanku salah ! Aku bisa bikin 2 chapter hari ini walaupun dengan resiko dimarahin Mama sedikit tapi itu tidak masalah ! Aku bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah semudah soal 1 + 1 = 2 ( Ya gampang lah orang udah dikasih tau jawabannya masa gak tau, itu namanya keterlaluan / harus balik ke TK play group ) Ok, daripada kita **

**Crystal: Senangnya bisa tulis lebih dari 1 chapter di hari Minggu~**

**Tsurugi.Y: Kelihatannya, kamu seneng banget ya...**

**Crystal: Iya dong ! Soalnya kepalaku lagi berat nih alias kebanyakan ide**

**Tsurugi.Y: Pantes**

**Crystal: Kak Yuuichi~ Bacain disclaimer dong...*puppy eyes***

**Tsurugi.Y: Ha ? Yaudah lah sama yang lebih muda harus ngalah. Crystal tidak memiliki Inazume Eleven !**

**Crystal: Makasih Kak Yuuichi yang tercintah ! Selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Sampai Jumpa Lagi**

Kataoka's POV

**Plok ! Plok !**

Seseorang menghampiri kami dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat Kata-Chan, kamu sudah berhasil melakukannya" Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Fubuki kantoku.

"Kantoku ?! Kantoku mengawasiku berlatih ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya begitulah sambil memakan es krim ( yang berlebihan )"

Aku sweatdropped, ya itulah Fubuki kantoku. Dia tidak akan tahan kalau sehari saja tidak makan es krim, mau di sini kek, Hokkaido kek, Pulau Liocott kek, bahkan sampe ruang angkasa.

"Baiklah karena kamu telah berhasil dribble dan siapa namamu ?" Tanya Fubuki kantoku.

"Tsrurugi Kyousuke" Ucap Tsurugi-San ( Ya ampun, hampir lupa kalau ada Tsurugi )

"Tsurugi, baiklah karena Kata-Chan udah bisa dribble dan Tsurugi telah membantunya maka aku akan traktir kalian makan siang !"

"Yeay !" Teriakku semangat.

**Sore hari, di bandara...**

"Sampai jumpa, Fubuki kantoku, Atsu-San" Teriakku pada Fubuki kantoku dan Atsu-San.

"Daaa~" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, titip pesan buat Yuki-Kun, bilang kalau aku udah bisa dribble" Teriakku dengan bangga.

"Ok, kita akan samapaikan nanti !" Ucap Atsu-San.

"Nah ayo kita pulang Kata-Chan" Ucap Tante Yuu.

"Ayo !" Ucapku semangat.

Kami pun pulang dari bandara diantar oleh Tora-San.

"Kata-Chan ?" Panggil Tora-San.

"Ya, ada apa Tora-San ?"

"Tadi, temanmu yang kalau tidak salah namanya Tenma, titip pesan, katanya Senin nanti petandingan tournament Holy Road lawan Mannouzaka. Jadi, nanti sore bakal ada latihan" Jelas Tora-San.

Ya, Raimon telah masuk ke tournament Holy Road. Entah apa yang membuat kita masuk ke Holy Road tapi kita tetep seneng - seneng aja. 2 hari yang lalu, kami telah mengalahkan Tengawara berkat Fortissimo dan Harmonics milik Shindou sedangkan aku malah jadi bahan tertawaan karena gak bisa dribble, tapi kali ini aku akan mencetak gol.

"Umm...Kata-Chan ? Kok bengong ?" Pertanyaan Tora-San membuyarkan lamunanku.

'Huh ! Padahal lagi enak - enak ngelamun' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Eh, terima kasih ya Tora-San !"

"Ya sama - sama"

**Sore hari...**

Aku bersiap untuk latihan di lapangan sekolah. Karena latihannya di sekolah jadi aku pake jaket SMP Raimon yang kesleting setengah dengan kaos putih polos, celana training Raimon, rambut yang diikat dengan pita putih dan sepatu training hitam. Aku berlari ke lapangan Raimon ( lumayan buat pemanasan ). Sampai di lapangan ternyata semua sudah berkumpul. Kami pun berlatih dan memilih pemain, pemainnya adalah:

Pemain Utama:

- Kataoka ( GK )

- Kirino ( DF )

- Amagi ( DF )

- Shinsuke ( DF )

- Tenma ( MF / Captain )

- Nishiki ( MF )

- Hayami ( MF )

- Hamano ( MF )

- Tsurugi ( FW )

- Shindou ( FW )

- Kurama ( FW )

Cadangan:

- Ibuki ( GK )

- Hikaru ( FW )

- Kariya ( DF )

**Malam hari, sebelum tidur...**

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

'Siapa yang malem - malem ngetok pintu ?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Masuk !" Ucapku.

Pintu terbuka dan Papa pun masuk.

"Ada apa Pa ?" Tanyaku.

"Kata-Chan, Papa mau besok kamu bikin Raimon kalah" Ucap Papa.

"Ha ? Kenapa ?"

"Ikuti saja" Ucap Papa lagi dan ia pun pergi dari kamarku.

**Keesokan harinya, break setelah babak pertama...**

Raimon tertinggal satu angka, skor saat ini adalah 1 - 0 dan tebak siapa yang membobol gawang yang kujaga, benar dia tidak lain adalah si biang es berbuntut ungu dari kutub utara yang berkhianat. Aku duduk termenung sambil mencerna kata - kata Papa kemarin dan semua yang telah terjadi, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

'Apa maksud Papa ? Mungkin aku harus keluar dari Raimon demi Papa. Lagipula Raimon kehilangan harapan, Kurama telah cedera dan Hikaru tidak masuk dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya' Pikirku.

**Omake**

**Di Kamar Kak Yuuichi, Sehari setelah pertandingan Raimon VS Tengawara...**

"Kataoka ?" Panggilnya.

"Ya ? Ada apa Kak ?"

"Tadi sebelum kamu masuk ke sini, Kyousuke berbicara dengan orang yang bernama Ishido Shuuji, aku dengar bahwa dia menyuruh Kyousuke untuk menghancurkan sepak bola Raimon demi kesembuhanku" Jelas Kak Yuuichi.

Aku berhenti menaruh bunga yang kubawa ke dalam vas.

"Kumohon Kataoka, tolong cegah Kyousuke, aku tau kalau Kyousuke sangat mencitai sepak bola dan Raimon" Lanjut Kak Yuuichi.

"Aku akan mencoba semampuku" Ucapku pelan.


	9. Hissatsu Baru

**A/N: Yippeee ! Aku bisa bikin 3 chapter di hari minggu ! Itu adalah suatu keajaiban dari negeri dongeng ( aduh, jadi keinget masa kecil ). Yang di chapter sebelumnya itu sebenarnya cliffhanger tapi aku gak kasih tau di Author Note terakhir. Kenapa ? Karena, chapter sebelumnya sudah kuakhiri dengan omake yang cukup menyedihkan ( menyedihkan pale lo ). Ok dari pada aku harus ngomong panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok mendingan kita langsung baca aja ceritanya.**

**Crystal: Cliffhanger lagi nih ! Biasanya kan aku gak bisa bikin Cliffhanger**

**Ibuki: Ya... Cliffhanger doang udah bangga**

**Crystal: Emangnya bikin Cliffhanger itu gampang ?**

**Ibuki: Gampang lah kalo buat Ibuki Muneganteng**

**Crystal: Buat siapa ? Ngibulki Munengarep ? Kalo gampang bantu aku aja ! Baca disclaimer ya...**

**Ibuki: Enak aja lo, udah mlesetin nama gue berharap gue bantu lo lagi**

**Crystal: Axe Of Death ! *muncul sebuah kapak besar* Mau gak ? *evil aura + glare***

**Ibuki: *pucet + merinding* I-iya deh, Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven *hampir pingsan***

**Crystal: *kapak menghilang* Makasih Ibuki...Ok sekarang baca cerita !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 9**

**Hissatsu Baru**

**Kataoka's POV**

'Apa maksud Papa ? Mungkin aku harus keluar dari Raimon demi Papa. Lagipula Raimon kehilangan harapan, Kurama telah cedera dan Hikaru tidak masuk dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya' Pikirku.

Aku semakin mendekati pintu, semua pasti berpikir bahwa aku mau keluar dari klub sepak bola Raimon. Para perempuan menenangkan laki - laki yang dia sukai contoh: Aoi menenangkan Tenma, Midori menenangkan Nishiki, Akane hanya menjepret - jepret dengan kamera (?) Dan Kirino menenangkan Shindou. Saat aku sudah didekat pintu, aku berputar 90ᵒ dan menghadap ke Tsurugi yang lagi nyantai kayak di pantai pas yang lain ngasih death glare ( yang gak menakutkan ke dia ). Aku menghampirinya dan...

**Plak !**

Telapak tanganku menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras. Tsurugi yang awalnya menghadap ke depan dengan mata tertutup hanya bisa cengo sambil menoleh ke kanan karena tamparanku.

"Lupakan ! Lupakan semua itu !" Teriakku.

Semua orang yang ada diruang loker Raimon merasa bingung. Sementara Tsurugi tidak bergerak semikrometer pun

"Lihat aku Tsurugi ! LIHAT AKU !" Teriakku lagi. Tapi Tsurugi hanya diam dan tidak melihatku.

Aku mencengkram kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan dan membuatnya menoleh padaku dengan paksa.

"Dengar aku Tsurugi ! Ishido Shuuji adalah Papaku !" Ucapku dan Tsurugi pun tampak terkejut.

"Ada dua pilihan, Ikuti Papa dan Kakakmu sembuh tapi harapannya hancur atau abaikan Papa, Kakakmu belum sembuh tapi ia punya harapan" Jelasku.

**Krieet !**

Pintu terbuka dan Endou kantoku masuk.

"Ayo pertandingan akan segera dimulai" Umumnya.

Segera kulepas cekraman tanganku dari wajah Tsurugi. Aku pergi ke arah loker dan mengganti bajuku menjadi seragam Raimon yang biasa dan bukan kiper. Semuanya kaget akan tingkahku. Aku memberikan sarung tangan kiper ke Ibuki.

"Ibuki, aku percayakan gawang ini padamu" Ucapku.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku mohon, percayakan penyerangan padaku dan Tsurugi" Ucapku.

Semua anggota klub Raimon hanya bisa menyetujui dalam kepasrahan. Kami pun berjalan ke lapangan dan bersiap di posisi masing - masing.

Tsurugi's POV

Aku berjalan ke posisiku. Pilihan, ini adalah saatku untuk memilih...

**Priiiiiit !**

Normal POV

Awalnya Tsurugi ragu, tapi sekarang ia yakin akan pilihannya. Tsurugi langsung mendapat bola, ia berlari dan menghindari orang - orang yang berusaha mencegatnya. Ia mendribble dan menggocek hingga di depan gawang dan..

"Death Sword" Tsurugi melakukan hissatsunya dan bola itu masuk ke gawang...Mannouzaka.

Tsurugi sudah memilih pilihannya yaitu, abaikan Ishido, kaki Kak Yuuichi belum sembuh tapi harapannya telah terselamatkan.

Kataoka's POV

44 menit dan 40 detik telah berlalu dan ini adalah 20 detik terakhir. Ibuki telah menjaga gawang dengan baik berkat latihan kemarin dan terakhir kali Tsurugi menendang dengan Death Sword, kiper lawan berhasil menangkapnya dengan Kikai Hei Galleus yang baru ia kuasai. Ini tergantung kita berdua, aku dan Tsurugi. Di kakiku terdapat bola yang sudah kugiring dari tengah lapangan. Kami saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum, sebuah rencana yang sama terlintas di benak kami.

Aku dan Tsurugi memisahkan diri, dia pergi ke tengah dan aku ke kanan. Dari sana, aku tau Tsurugi dan aku punya rencana yang benar benar sama.

"Dark..."Teriakku sambil mengumpan pada Tsurugi.

Bola tersebut melambung dengan pusaran badai salju di sekelilingnya. Tsurugi melompat dan...

"Blizzard !" Tsurugi menendang bola itu dengan kuat.

Badai salju pada bola tersebut berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman dan melaju kencang menuju gawang lawan. Kiper Mannouzaka berusaha menangkapnya dengan Kikai Hei Galleus tetapi gagal dan kami pun mencetak gol.

**Priiiiit ! Priiiit ! Priiiiiit...!**

Wasit meniupkan peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan antara Raimon dengan Mannouzaka. Raimon menang dengan skor 2 - 1 ( Kalo masuk TV bakal tertulis bahwa ketiga gol tersebut dibuat oleh Tsurugi Kyousuke ). Aku senang, segera kuhampiri Tsurugi dan mengangkat tangan tanda minta - minta eh salah maksudnya minta tos. Tapi, dia baru ingat bahwa Tsurugi tidak mau membuang citra 'cool'nya. Sehingga ia jadi anemia ( baca: lesu ).

Tapi entah si Tsurugi kesambet apa, dia malah ngangkat tangan juga buat minta tos. Aku langsung senang bukan kepala tapi kepalang dan kami berdua pun melakukan tos tapi meleset alhasil kami memukul muka kami sendiri ( digebuk Tsurugi sama Kataoka | ampun - ampun, kita ulang lagi deh ! ).

Kami berdua pun melakukan sebuah tos kemenangan ( dan tentu saja berhasil, bisa digebuk lagi aku kalo gagal ). Lalu, para anggota klub sepak bola Raimon entah muncul dari mana langsung ngangkat kita berdua terus kita dilempar - lempar kayak anak bayi. Untuk aja ketangkep lagi kalo kagak, dijamin tulang belakang kita sama muka mereka udah ancur. Kami pun akhirnya pulang dengan rasa bahagia.

**Omake**

**Latihan sebelum pertandingan Raimon VS Mannouzaka**

"Ibuki !" Panggilku.

"Iya ?" Jawabnya.

"Latihan bareng yuk ! Kamu kan kiper cadangan jadi harus sekuat kiper utama" Jelasku.

"Jadi, kita main lempar tangkep gitu ?"

"Enak aja ! Emangnya kita majikan sama anjing"

"Iya, aku majikannya, kamu anjingnya"

"Enak aja ! Kalau aku panggil kapak punya Author baru tau rasa kamu ya" Ancamku.

"E-eh jangan dong ! Kita kan prens jadi harus saling menyayangi"

"Makanya jangan main - main, aku akan tendang bola nanti kamu tangkep ya"

"Sip"


	10. Kunjungan Ke Kantor Alien

**A/N: Halo lagi ! Sebenarnya aku bisa bikin ni chapter kemarin tapi kemarin ada fic lucu yang gak bisa dilewatin makanya aku bikin ni fic keesokan harinya. Kayaknya chapter kemaren kurang seru, tapi mungkin hari ini bakal jadi makin seru, soalnya bakal ada yang katanya bos paling menjengkelkan di Inazuma Eleven, kira - kira siapa ya... Dari pada jadi penasaran, mendingan langsung baca aja Fic-nya.**

**Crystal: Halo~**

**Midorikawa: Kamu siapa ? Ngapain di sini ? Cepetan, kamu mau ngapain ? Aku lagi sibuk nih**

**Crystal: Yaelah baru ngomong 1 kata udah dibales 4 kalimat. Aku Author di sini mau menceritakan sebuah kisah menyedihkan di kantor ini.**

**Midorikawa: Ya ampun, gak cukup apa kisah menyedihkan di sini ! Masih mau ditambah lagi, ya udah lah cepetan ya**

**Crystal: Tapi ada syaratnya, kamu harus bacain disclaimer**

**Midorikawa: Asal cepet deh ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven, udah kan ? Nah sekarang cepetan**

**Crystal: Makasih Midorikawa ! Selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Kunjungan Ke Kantor Alien**

Kataoka's POV

Dua hari telah berlalu dan besok Raimon akan melawan Teikoku si musuh abadi. Aku sedang berada di kelas, di tempat duduk di depan Tsurugi. Kenapa di depan Tsurugi ? Karena, Tsurugi udah duduk dulan di sana. Rupanya, dia pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi biar tempatnya gak diduduki ama aku ( huh anak licik ). Saat sedang asik - asik baca novel Solvite, si tuan biang es dari kutub utara memanggilku.

"Gouenji-San" Panggilnya dengan dingin.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya.

"Iya ? Bukannya aku udah bilang buat panggil aku Kataoka ?"

"Hn, terserah. Jam 4 nanti di lapangan waktu itu latihan bareng" Ajaknya.

'Nih anak baca memo apa ngajak sih ?' Pikirku.

"Boleh" Ucapku singkat dan lanjut membaca.

Di tempat duduk di sampingku, Kariya sedang bicara dengan Hikaru. Kariya sekarang sedang besar banget kepalanya, dia menceritakan bahwa Kira Hiroto akan mengembalikan sepak bola seperti sebelumnya dan menghapus Fifith Sector.

'Tunggu, Menghapus ? Resistance, Kiyama Hiroto !' Aku mendapat sebuah ide.

**Setelah pulang sekolah...**

Setelah latihan untuk melawan Teikoku, aku langsung mencari orang dengan rambut pendek berwarna teal. Ketemu ! Dia sedang berjalan pulang bersama orang berambut ungu / lavender / apalah warnanya itu yaitu Hikaru.

"Kariya-San !" Panggilku.

Kariya menengok ke arahku.

"Napa ?" Jawabnya kasar.

"Tolong antar aku ke kantor Hiroto-Sama !" Ucapku.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Ada masalah yang harus kubicarakan" Aku bersih dan keras eh, maksudnya bersikeras.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku" Ucapnya.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di Kira Company. Kariya dan Hikaru memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku masuk ke Kira Company dan ditegur oleh bagian reseptionis.

"Maaf dik, adik mau ketemu siapa ?" Tanya reseptionis dengan ramah.

"Mau...ummm..." Aku kebingungan bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

Selagi aku berpikir soal alasan aku melihat Midorikawa-San sedang membawa banyak kertas dan itu membuatku mendapat ide.

"Itu kak, aku di sini di suruh Kariya buat gantiin dia buat bantuin Midorikawa-San !" Ucapku ceria.

"Oh, baiklah silahkan masuk" Ucap Kak reseptionis dengan senyuman.

'Ni reseptionis kayaknya gak tau apa - apa' Pikirku.

Aku pun segera menghampiri Mido-San yang kebetulan aku kenal. Bagaimana caranya ? Waktu itu aku lagi jalan - jalan ama Tora-San, eh malah ketemu ama Mido-San. Di sana aku diperkenalkan ama Tora-San trus kita berbincang - bincang deh. Mereka akrab banget karena udah senasib, sama - sama jadi tangan kanan bos yang hampir gak bener.

"Mido-San !" Panggilku.

Mido-San menengok dan terkejut.

"Kata-Chan ? Sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku mau bicara sama Hiroto-Sama" Ucapku tegas.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja apa si bos semprul itu mau bicara padamu"

Kami pun ke meja Mido-San dan menaruh segunung kertas di atasnya. Setelah itu, Mido-San mengetuk pintu ruangan Hiroto-Sama.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

"Masuk" Dapat di dengar suara Hiroto-Sama memnaggil.

Kami pun masuk dan melihat tim sepak bola yang tampaknya asing bagiku. Mido-San berbicara tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya, yang kuperhatikan adalah seseorang dengan rambut ungu yang kukenal dimanapun aku berada.

"Yuki-Kun !" Teriakku senang.

Orang yang kulihat dan panggil tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yukimiura Hyouga. Dia langsung menengok kearahku dengan kaget.

"Kata-Chan !" Dia memanggilku dan kami berpelukan layaknya teletubbies yang gak ketemu selama 10 tahun.

Orang - orang yang disana malah bilang 'awww' atau 'cieee' dll. Kami menghiraukan mereka, di Hokkaido, kami itu udah bagaikan saudara sendiri, latihan sama - sama, main sama - sama bahkan bikin Prnya Yuki-Kun sama - sama ( yang tentu aja enak di dia ).

"Yukimura, siapa ini ?" Kami mendongak dan melihat ummm...Kayaknya kenal deh.

Ah iya ! Aku ingat ! Mama pernah kasih lihat foto - foto Inazuma Jepang, kalau gak salah nih orang namanya Fudou Akio yang kata Mama preman Inzauma Jepang.

"Ini salah satu temanku di Hokkaido, anak didiknya Fubuki kantoku juga namanya Gouenji Kataoka" Ucapnya senang.

"GOUENJI...?!" Sontak semua orang di ruang Hiroto-Sama terkejut kecuali Mido-San dan Yuki-Kun.

"Tidak mungkin ! Kapten Endou aja yang baru nikah belum punya anak, masa Gouenji punya anak umur 13 tahun padahal gak punya istri" Ucap Fudou-Sama.

"Huh ? Fudou-Sama gak diundang ya ? Papa udah nikah ama Mama 3 tahun yang lalu. Nama Mama Gouenji Fuyuka / Ono Fuyuka / Kudou Fuyuka / Suster Fuyuka / Fuyu... Ucapku.

"Udah - udah cukup, mereka ngerti kok" Bisik Yuki-Kun.

"Hah ? Fuyuka ?" Kali ini Fudou-Sama, Mido-San ama Hiroto-Sama yang kaget.

"Kayaknya mereka semua gak diundang ya ?" Bisikku pada Yuki-Kun.

"Siapa yang mau ngundang preman kayak Fudou kantoku ke pesta ? Trus masa mau ngundang alien juga ? Mereka pasti gak bisa dateng" Dia balik berbisik.

"Oh iya bener juga ya"

"Jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa ?"Tanya Hiroto-Sama.

"Oh iya, aku mau bilang kalau Ishido Shuuji itu Papa" Jawabku.

"Maksudmu, Ishido Shuuji sang pemimpin Fifth Sector itu Gouenji ? Apa kamu punya bukti ?" Tanya Fudou.

"Ya" Ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah amplop dari tasku yang berisi surat cinta Papa ke Mama saat di pulau Liocott ( cieeee, Gouenji pinter ngegombal juga ya...). Di nama pengirimnya tertulis 'Ishido Shuuji'.

"Dari mana kamu yakin kalau ini milik Gouenji ?" Tanya Hiroto-Sama.

Aku menyodorkan sebuah buku lama. Itu adalah buku tulis milik Papa waktu SMP.

"Itu buku lama Papa, dan Mama juga pernah bilang kalau surat itu dari Papa" Jelasku.

**Omake**

**Di rumah, sebelum berangkat sekolah, sebelum pertandingan Raimon VS Mannouzaka...**

"Kata-Chan, cepat ambil kunci mobil Papa. Hari ini Toramaru akan mengantarmu !" Ucap Papa.

"Ok, Pa" Ucapku dengan bahagia.

Aku pergi ke kamar Papa dan Mama, saat ingin mengambil kunci mobil aku melihat sebuah amplop putih. Aku membuka dan membacanya lalu terkejut. Itu adalah surat cinta Papa ke Mama waktu di Inazuma Japan. Di tempat nama pengirim dia menulis 'Ishido Shuuji'. Diam - diam aku menaruhnya di tasku dan pergi ke sekolah.


	11. Maafkan Aku

**A/N: Wah wah ! Ternyata Kataoka seorang anak umur 13 lebih banyak tau dari Resistance dan anggota - anggotanya. Tapi kayaknya Kataoka kelupaan sesuatu nih ! Kira - kira apa ya...Mau tau ? Kasih tau gak ya...Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget ? Iya deh, aku kasih tau, nanti malah ngambek lagi gara - gara gak dikasih tau ! Kalau mau tau baca aja chapter yang ini. Di jamin dramatis banget ! Selamat membaca**

**Crystal: Wah ! Kira - kira aku berhasil gak ya bikin cerita dramatis**

**Toramaru: Pasti bisa lah**

**Crystal: Tumben Tora-San muncul**

**Toramaru: Tadi lagi bosen main makanya jalan - jalan**

**Crystal: Kalo gitu boleh dong minta waktunya sedikit**

**Toramaru: Buat apa ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer !**

**Toramaru: Terserah ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih Tora-San ! Selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me **

**Chapter 11**

**Maafkan Aku**

Kataoka's POV

Urusan Fifth Sector sudah selesai jadi aku langsung pulang, berganti baju dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan buat menjenguk Kakak paling baik, tabah, hebat, caring, keren, jago main bola ( di chrono stone ) dll, pokoknya Kakak paling tercintah deh yaitu Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Di kamarnya, aku membuang bunga yang sudah rontok kayak abis dimakan kuda dan kuganti dengan yang baru. Kebetulan si biang es berbuntut ungu dari kutub utara belum datang / sudah pergi.

"Kataoka ?" Panggil Kak Yuuichi.

"Iya Kak ?" Tanyaku sambil menaruh bunga di vas.

"Tadi, Kyousuke ke sini. Dia tampak marah, dia bilang kamu gak nepatin janji. Kalau boleh tau janji apa ya ?" Tanya Kak Yuuichi.

"Janji ? Ya ampun ! Aku lupa ! Tadi pagi aku janji buat latihan ama dia jam 3 sore tapi tadi ada urusan jadi aku lupa !" Ucapku panik.

"Pantas dia kesal,sekarang sudah jam 6, dia baru kesini satu jam yang lalu"

'Dia menunggu di sana selama 2 jam ?' Pikirku.

"Kak ! Minta alamat rumah Kakak, dong..." Pintaku.

**Di depan rumah keluarga Tsurugi...**

**Ting ! Tong ! **

Aku membunyikan bel dan Tsurugi pun keluar.

"Mau apa kamu di sini ?" Tanyanya kejam.

"Tsurugi, maafkan aku ! Tadi aku ada urusan !" Aku mencoba menjelaskan tapi Tsurugi malah menutup pintunya.

**Zrassss...**

Hujan deras turun membasahi tubuhku dengan dramatisnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tetap memanggil - manggil namanya, dia tetap tidak keluar. Badanku menggigil, kulitku lengket selengket permen karet yang abis dikunyah ( euwww ). Badanku udah sebasah kucing yang kecebur got tapi aku tidak peduli, kulihat Tsurugi ada di belakang jendela sambil melihatku.

**Tin ! Tin !**

Mobil Papa berhenti didekatku, tapi Papa dan Mama sedang tugas di luar kota, sedangkan Tante Yuu sedang field trip selama 3 hari. Jadi, siapa yang di dalam mobil sana ? Pertanyaanku terjawab, Tora-San keluar dari mobil dengan pakaiannya yang biasa minus jasnya. Dia menghampiriku dengan payung dan memasukanku ke dalam mobil. Di mobil, aku dibalut dengan jasnya Tora-San. Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di rumah, Tora-San membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk mandi air hangat dan ganti baju. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, aku makan sedikit dan tertidur.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Pip ! **

Suhu di termometer menunjukan 38, 6℃.

"Kamu demam, sebaiknya jangan sekolah" Ucap Tora-San.

"Baiklah, aku tidak apa - apa, Tora-San kerja saja" Ucapku sambil berpura - pura mau tidur.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh ya.." Ucap Tora-San.

**Setelah Tora-San pergi...**

Aku mengganti baju dari piyama menjadi baju home SMP Raimon dengan jaket agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Dengan sempoyongan, aku keluar rumah dan berjalan ke lapangan Raimon.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan selama 30 menit ( lelet banget jalannya | namanya juga anak sakit ) aku sampai tepat saat break babak pertama. Aku pun masuk ke ruang loker Raimon.

Tsurugi's POV

Akhirnya break setelah babak pertama. Teikoku menang dengan skor 2 - 1. Aku masih belum bisa membuat gol, entah mengapa aku kurang bersemangat dan berusaha. Aku pun duduk sambil minum, lalu...

**Brak !**

Pintu terbanting terbuka dan Kataoka berdiri di sana dengan muka yang pucat dan agak merah. Dia berpegangan pada pintu untuk menyangga tubuhnya tapi dia pun terjatuh. Dengan segera aku menangkapnya yang lebih mirip dengan pelukan, tanganku yang di lehernya terasa panas, dia sedang sakit.

"Maafkan aku" Bisiknya.

"Kataoka ! Kamu sedang apa ? Bukannya kamu sakit !" Aoi berkata.

Kataoka's POV

Ia mendekat dan menaruh tangannya di dahiku.

"Dia demam !" Ujar Aoi.

Endou kantoku mengangkatku bridal style tapi aku meronta - ronta.

"Turunkan aku ! Aku tidak mau pergi !" Ucapku lemah.

"Kamu demam, akan kuantar pulang" Ucap Endou kantoku.

"Tidak mau ! Karena menurutku, sepak bola adalah permainan yang paling mengandalkan kerja sama. Walaupun aku tidak bermain, aku masih ingin melihat teman - temanku" Jelasku.

Akhirnya, mereka menyerah dan membiarkanku duduk di kursi cadangan. Babak kedua pun dimulai. Di babak kedua, seseorang menghampiri kami. Dia adalah dua pelatih Teikoku, yaitu Kidou Yuuto dan Sakuma Jirou.

"Kidou-San, Saku-San" Sapaku lemah.

"Kata-Chan ? Kamu kenapa ? Kamu sakit ?" Tanya Kidou-San dengan khawatir.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan ini" Ucapku.

Sebenarnya, Endou kantoku, Kidou-San dan Saku-San mengenalku karena mereka datang ke pernikahan Papa dan Mama. Di sana, aku jadi penebar bunga, Papa dan Mama juga mengenalkanku pada teman - temannya. Teman ? Oh itu mengingatkanku.

"Kidou-San, Saku-San ?" Panggilku.

"Iya ?" Saku-San menyahut.

"Fudou-San, Mido-San dan Hiroto-Sama. Kemarin Kata ( childish mode: on ) bertemu mereka di kantor Hiroto-Sama. Fudou-San menjadi pelatih sebuah klub bernama Resistance Japan. Hiroto-Sama menjadi pemimpin Kira Company dan merubah namanya jadi Kira Hiroto, sedangkan Mido-San nasibnya sama kayak Tora-San" Ceritaku.

"Fudou jadi pelatih ?" Saku-San tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah" Jawabku.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku saat Ibuki berhadapan dengan striker Teikoku yang menggunakan hissatsu dan...

**Omake**

**Di sebuah meeting...**

"HATTCHIIII..." Hiroto-Sama, Mido-San dan Fudou-San bersin secara bersama - sama.

"Kalian gak apa - apa, kan ?" Tanya Endou Natsumi.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin kita bertiga" Ujar Mido-San yang disetujui oleh Fudou-San dan Hiroto-Sama.

"Jangan main - main deh, aku kesini dari Hokkaido bukan buat main - main" Protes Fubuki.

"Terserah kalian aja deh" Ucap Mido-San.

Dan meeting pun dilanjutkan.


	12. Penyemangat

**A/N: Halo semuannya ! Kemarin aku bikin cliffhanger lagi ! Oh betapa bangganya aku pada diriku sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, chapter 12, aku sudah sampai 12 chapter ! Bukankah itu hebat ( bagiku ) ! Ini adalah cerita dengan chapter terbanyak ! Aku seneng banget ! Tapi aku juga sedikit kecewa, kenapa ? Karena leluconnya makin lama kayaknya makin dikit. Hah...aku memang tidak lucu yah namanya juga anak alim, jarang yang lucu. Tapi, itu tidak akan menyurutkan semangatku untuk membuat cerita apalagi dengan bahasa tercintahku. Ok ! Silahkan membaca !**

**Crystal: Cliffhanger yang sebelumnya menegangkan gak ?**

**Shindou: Biasa aja sih**

**Crystal: Halo Shindou ! Bagaiman pertandingan lawan Teikoku ?**

**Shindou: Kan belum selesai**

**Crystal: Oh iya, lupa ! Shindou minta tolong dong !**

**Shindou: Author masa lupa, tolong apa ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer dong !**

**Shindou: Heh, Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih Shindou ! Nah, kalian bisa membaca sekarang.**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Penyemangat**

Kataoka's POV

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku saat Ibuki berhadapan dengan striker Teikoku yang menggunakan hissatsu dan...

"IBUKI ! INGAT JANJIMU !" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar.

Ibuki melihatku dan semangat dapat terlihat di matanya. Dia mengambil ancang - ancang dan...

"Wild Dunk" Ibuki menggunakan hissatsu barunya dan ia berhasil menahannya.

Aku tersenyum, setidaknya dia menepati janjinya. Dia melempar bola ke Shindou yang di sambut baik olehnya. Raimon pun menggunakan taktik Ultimate Thunder yang waktu itu kami buat. Berkat Tsurugi, taktik itu berhasil.

'Tsurugi yang lagi semangat keren banget' Pikirku.

"GOOOLLLL !" Para penonton bersorak.

Tsurugi berhasil mencetak gol dengan hissatsunya yang baru yaitu Lost Angel dan pertandingan pun dilanjutkan.

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, pertandingan akan selesai. Tapi kedua tim masih belum ada yang mencetak gol sampai Tsurugi berhasil mencuri bola. Dia menggiring bola sampai one on one dengan kiper Teikoku.

'Kumohon Tsurugi, buatlah gol...untukku' Aku berdoa.

Tsurugi's POV

'Kumohon Tsurugi, buatlah gol...untukku' Entah dari mana, suara Kataoka terdengar di pikiranku.

Semangatku terbakar, aura ungu kehitaman seperti api keluar dari tubuhku. Aku menendang bola itu keatas dan melakukan backflip.

Kataoka's POV

Saat kusebutkan doaku, aura ungu kehitaman seperti api keluar dari tubuhku dan juga Tsurugi ( tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya ). Dia menendang bola ke atas, melakukan backflip dan menendang bolanya.

"DEATH DROP !" Teriakan Tsurugi yang menggelegar menutupi gumaman kecilku.

Penjaga gawang Teikoku memnggunakan hissatsunya yaitu Power Spike tetapi dia tidak berhasil menangkapnya dan itu artinya GOOOLLL untuk Raimon.

Bukannya ikut senang, aku malah terkulai lemas di tempat duduk. Hissatsu baru Tsurugi entah bagaimana ikut menghabiskan tenagaku. Di antara semua orang yang berselebrasi ria, hanya Tsurugi yang menghampiriku. Awalnya kami hanya diam, lalu...

"Permintaan maafmu kuterima" Dia memecahkan keheningan.

"Terima kasih" Ucapku pendek dengan lemas.

"Hissatsu terakhirmu itu..." Lanjutku.

"Kamu juga merasakannya ya ?" Pertanyaan Tsurugi yang tidak biasa lembut memotong kata - kataku.

"Iya, rasanya seperti aku membantumu melakukannya" Suaraku semakin kecil dan lemah.

Tsurugi meletakan tangannya ke dahiku dan dengan cepat ia menariknya kembali karena dahiku sepanas ayam panggang yang baru dikeluarin dari oven. Dia pun pergi dan memanggil Endou kantoku untuk membawaku ke rumah. Endou kantoku pun membawaku ke rumah, ia membawaku ke kamarku dan melepas sepatuku. Setelah aku berbaring, aku pun tertidur.

Endou kantoku pun pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku bangun lagi. Kenapa ? Karena aku hanya berpura - pura ( lagi ). Aku berbaring di sana karena tidak bisa tidur walaupun aku lelah, jadi aku hanya menutup mata karena terkadang saat aku lelah dan menutup mata aku akan segar kembali.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

Pintuku diketok tapi aku diam saja agar dikira sudah tidur. Tapi, ternyata orang itu malah masuk. Aku mendengar dia mendekat dan aku mulai merasa takut. Dia menaruh sesuatu di meja di sampingku yang kucium seperti bunga Lily. Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Rasa keisenganku pun muncul.

"Baaa !" Teriakku dan aku pun melihat Tsurugi terkejut ditempatnya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini ? Gimana kamu tau ini rumahku ? Gimana caranya kamu masuk ? Oh itu pasti karena Endou kantoku lupa kunci pintu, tapi gimana caranya kamu tau ini kamarku ?" Serentetan pertanyaan kulontarkan dengan sedikit lemas.

**Omake**

**Sehari sebelum Raimon VS Teikoku, sebelum istirahat pertama...**

Ibuki datang ke kelasku dengan senyuman yang lebar selebar Danau Toba. Aku bingung, kenapa ? Karena Ibuki ada di kelas 2-1 sedangkan aku ada di kelas 2-2, jadi pertanyaannya 'ngapain ni kakek - kakek ada dikelasku yang tercintah ?'. Ibuki menghampiriku masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ibuki ? Kamu kesambet apaan ?" Tanyaku.

"Sembarangan ngomong lo ! Enak aja gue kesambet ! Gue lagi seneng nih" Jawabnya.

"Seneng ? Bukannya kalo kamu seneng itu biasa ?"

"Iya sih, tapi yang ini spesial ! Aku punya hissatsu baru !"

"Yang bener ? Kasih liat dong !"

"Besok deh gue kasih liat di pertandingan"

"Bener nih ? Janji ya ?"

"Iyaiya gue janji. Gue balik kelas dulu ya.."

"Daaa~"


	13. Ide

**A/N: Sebelumnya, cliffhangernya gak seru ya... Sorry, kan Kata-Chan lagi sakit..Tapi dia hebat lho, masih bisa jalan dari rumah ke lapangan + teriak ke Ibuki belum lagi entah gimana caranya 'Death Drop' bisa ngures bak mandi, eh ngures tenaganya. Alhasil, badannya makin panas alias panasnya naik sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Ok dari pada nunggu lama - lama mending langsung cekidot aja.**

**Crystal: Waduh gawat nih...**

**Fudou: Gawat napa ?**

**Crystal: *menoleh dan kaget* gak jadi gawat deh**

**Fudou: Kok gak jadi ?**

**Crystal: Habis masalahnya udah selesai ! Untuk berselebrasi bacain disclaimer dong...**

**Fudou: *twitches* sekarang aku mengerti apa masalahmu, Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih Fudou !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Ide**

Kataoka's POV

"Ngapain kamu di sini ? Gimana kamu tau ini rumahku ? Gimana caranya kamu masuk ? Oh itu pasti karena Endou kantoku lupa kunci pintu, tapi gimana caranya kamu tau ini kamarku ?" Serentetan pertanyaan kulontarkan dengan sedikit lemas.

"Lo sebenernya sakit atau nggak sih ?" Yee bukannya dijawab, Tsurugi malah nanya baik.

"Demam sih, tapi aku masih kuat kok. Besok juga sembuh, jadi jawab pertanyaanku dong" pintaku.

"Hn, tadi gue ngikutin Endou kantoku, pas dia masuk rumah lo, gue langsung nyabut bunga di tetangga sebelah, trus masuk rumah lo gak taunya gak ada orang ya gue langsung nyari kamar lo" Jelas Tsurugi.

'Nih anak ternyata suka malingin bunga orang' Pikirku sambil sweatropped.

"Oo, ya udah, pergi sana nanti Papa ama Mama keburu pulang. Trus bisa hancur harkat dan martabatku. BTW, Mama sama Papa kamu kemaren mana ?" Ucapku.

"Nyokap ama Bokap lagi cheng beng di kampung halaman" Ucapnya.

"Ya udah, karena gue diusir. Gue pergi dulu ya.." Lanjutnya sambil pergi.

"Tsurugi ! Arigatou buat bunganya"

"Hn" Dia pun pergi.

**Setelah tidur dua jam...**

**Brak !**

Suara pintu yang terbanting membangunkanku. Secepat kilat, Papa langsung menghampiriku.

"Kata-Chan, kamu tidak apa - apa kan ? Wah si Toramaru keterlaluan nih, bla bla bla , woof woof, meong meong..."

"Papa" Ucapku.

"Auuuuuuu..., graaar graaaar, cicit cuwit..." Papa masih ngoceh.

"PAPA !" Aku berusaha memotong.

"Ui uaaa, cing cing walala ding ding"

'Ini Papa ato suara hp sih' Pikirku.

Aku pun bersantai sambil menghiraukan Papa. 2 jam kemudian, Papa sudah duduk dengan lemas.

'Papa kalo ngomong tahan ya sampe 2 jam tanpa henti, pantesan di Inazuma Jepang dia gak pernah diganti' Pikirku.

"Papa ! Ini bukan salah Tora-San, kemaren aku capek abis main ama temen jadi ketiduran di lantai" Aku berbohong.

"Oh, ya sudah. Papa mau bantu Toramaru bikin makan malam dulu"

Saat Papa mau keluar sesuatu keluar di benakku.

"Papa ?" Panggilku.

Papa hanya berhenti.

"Aku lebih suka sepak bola seperti dulu, Pa" Ujarku.

"Kumohon, kembalikan sepak bola seperti dulu" Lanjutku.

"Kataoka, kamu masih kecil. Ini bukan urusanmu" Ucap Papa yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ( kalau Gouenji panggil Kataoka dan bukan Kata-Chan itu artinya aku tidak boleh bahas hal itu lagi ).

"Baik Pa, oh iya satu lagi. Jangan potong gaji Tora-San ya... Gaji bulan lalu aja belum dibayar, kan kasian Tora-Sannya" Aku memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya" Ucap Papa.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan sepak bola pada Papa ?' Pikirku setelah Papa pergi.

**Keesokan Harinya, Di kelas...**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsurugi duduk didepan tempat kesukaannya. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihatku bisa masuk sekolah. Aku langsung duduk di belakang Tsurugi.

"Lihat, aku benar kan ?" Tanyaku pada Tsurugi dengan bangga.

"Ya" Keliatannya dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bicara tapi dia tetap menghadap ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu bengong. Kenapa tidak membaca novel ? Pertanyaan bagus, jawabannya karena aku lagi banyak pikiran tentang Papa dan sepak bola. Tanpa sadar, Tsurugi melambai - lamabaikan tangannya di depanku.

"Halo ? Bumi pada Kataoka..." Ucapnya.

"Eh ? Sejak kapan kamu panggil aku Kataoka ?" Tanyaku setelah lamunanku dibuyarkan.

"Sejak tadi, lagian lo juga udah panggil gue Tsurugi doang"

"Oh, aku panggil kamu Tsurugi sejak aku marah waktu itu" Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Tenma masuk ke kelas sambil membawa sepak bola tidak lupa dengan senyuman semangat. Itu memberiku sebuah ide, sebuah ide brilian yang mudah - mudahan berhasil.

"Tsurugi ! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, temani aku ke suatu tempat" Ajakku.

"Kemana ?"

"Ke tempat yang waktu itu membuatku membatalkan janji" Ucapku dan bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

**Waktu eskul**

"Baiklah latihan cukup sampai di sini saja, kalian boleh pulang" Umum Endou kantoku

Kami semua pun berganti baju. Setelah selesai, aku menutup loker dan melihat Tsurugi menunggu di sampingku, spontan aku kaget hampir saja aku jatuh ( kalau jatuh bisa gawat soalnya Kataoka udah pake seragam biasa alias pake rok ).

"Iiih, kamu bikin kaget aja"

"Lo yang kaget kok jadi gua yang disalahin"

Aku tidak menjawab dan kami pun keluar dari klub tapi...

"Kata-Chan !" Panggil Endou kantoku.

Aku dan Tsurugi menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu sebaiknya berlatih hissatsu untuk menangkap bola" Ucap Endou kantoku.

"Baik kantoku" Ucapku pendek dan pergi bersama Tsurugi.

**Omake**

**Saat Kataoka sakit, di hp Papa...**

"Halo ? Ishido Shuuji disini" Ucap Papa ke hp.

"Halo ! Ishido-Sama ! Kata-Chan sedang sakit. Dia demam" Suara Tora-San terdengar dari hpnya.

"Apa ? Kamu ini seharusnya bla bla bla, woof woof, meong meong..." Dan berlanjutlah ceramah oleh Pendeta Ishido.

"Nanti gaji lo bakal gue potong" Hanya itu ucapan Papa yang didenger Tora-San.

"Ya bos, jangan dong ! Plis lah, gaji saya aja belom di lunasin yang bulan lalu, masa mau dipotong juga sih" Bela Tora-San.

**Di dapur, setelah bicara pada Katoka...**

"Toramaru" Panggil Papa.

"Iya bos ?" Sahut Tora-San.

"Gajimu gak jadi dipotong"

"Hah ? Yang bener ? Wah makasih bos ! Tapi tumben - tumbenan nih, ada apa ?"

"Kata-Chan bilang katanya gue jangan potong gaji lo" Jelas Papa.

'Oh terima kasih Kata-Chan, you're my salary guardian (?)' Ucap Tora-San dalam hati.

"Akhir bulan nanti gue juga bakal lunasin gaji lo" Lanjut Papa.

"Oh terima kasih BOS !" Ucap Tora-San dan memeluknya.


	14. Rival

**A/N: Hi semuanya ! Kalian sadaer gak kalau Kataoka itu dilatih jadi kiper sama striker tapi hissatsunya cuma buat nyerang doang. Tapi gak usah khawatir, aku udah punya rencana buat hissatsunya tapi cuma belum event bagus buat nunjukinnya. Oh iya, yang di chapter selanjutnya itu bisa dibilang cliffhanger gak ya ? Gak usah dipikirin deh, yang pasti kalian pasti udah tau latarnya di mana ! Selamat Membaca, semuanya...**

**Crystal: Halo semuanya~**

**Hakuryuu: Lo itu, di setiap chapter Hola Halo Hola Halo**

**Crystal: Kita itu sebagai manusia harus suka menyapa dan murah senyum~**

**Hakuryuu: Terserah lo aja deh, ngelesnya pinter banget kayak bajaj *siap pergi***

**Crystal: Eh jangan pergi dulu...**

**Hakuryuu: Emang napa lagi ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer dulu**

**Hakuryuu: Yaelah ribet banget dah ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven *pergi***

**Crystal: Makasih Hakuryuu, Selamat menikmati bacaannya.**

**Don't Underestimate Me **

**Chapter 14**

**Rival**

Kataoka's POV

Aku dan Tsurugi akhirnya sampai juga di gedung Kira Company. Kami berdua masuk dengan santainya ke dalam gedung itu dan sekali lagi aku dihadang oleh resepsionis yang tidak tau apa - apa itu.

"Selamat sore dik, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Si resepsionis bertanya.

Awalnya aku kira dia bertanya padaku tapi ternyata dari tadi dia hanya melihat Tsurugi dengan matanya yang sudah jadi hati. Mataku berkedut tidak percaya. Si resepsionis ternyata tidak menganggapku sama sekali.

"Erm...maaf permisi ?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha mendapat perhatian tapi aku masih dihiraukan.

"Maaf ? Kami ingin bertemu dengan Hiroto-Sama" Tsurugi pun bicara dan akhirnya si resepsionis centil itu balik ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, Hiroto-Sama sedang tidak ada di sini" Ucap resepsionis itu.

"Kata-Chan ?" Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat..

"Yuki-Kun !" Ucapku senang.

"Sedang apa di sini ?" Tanyanya.

Aku dan Tsurugi pun menghampirinya, aku berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Aku punya ide untuk membubarkan Fifth Sector, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu" Bisikku.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah" Bisiknya.

"Oi ! Kalian mau sampai kapan berbisik seperti itu ?" Tsurugi sudah mulai kesal.

"Iya iya, maaf" Ucapku.

"Suki-San mereka ini teman - temanku. Aku mengundang mereka ke sini, jadi tak perlu khawatir" Yuki-Kun bicara pada resepsionis centil itu.

"Baiklah" Ucapnya pendek.

Akhirnya kami pergi dari tempat resepsionis yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Kata-Chan ? Siapa orang yang bersamamu itu ?" Bisik Yuki-Kun.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan kalian berdua, Yuki-Kun kenalkan ini Tsurugi" Ucapku.

"Yukimaru Hyouga, salam kenal" Ucap Yuki-Kun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" Ucap Tsurugi datar sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yuki-Kun.

Setelah perkenalan yang awkward itu kami kembali berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di lapangan bola.

"Yukimaru ! Kau terlambat" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut putih.

Dia melihat Yuki-Kun, lalu ke arahku dan terakhir ke Tsurugi. Matanya membesar tampak terkejut lalu dia menyeringai, aku menoleh ke arah Tsurugi dan melihat bahwa dia juga menyeringai.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Tsurugi" Ucap laki - laki dengan rambut putih itu.

Dari dekat terlihat bahwa dia juga punya buntut.

"Ya, sudah lama, Hakuryuu" Ucap Tsurugi.

'Mereka saling mengenal ? Kelihatannya rival, kenapa rivalnya juga punya buntut ya ?'

"Gouenji, kamu datang lagi ternyata" Ucap Fudou-San yang baru saja menghampiri kami.

"Hai, panggil saja aku Kataoka / Kata-Chan" Ucapku.

"Ini terlihat menarik, bagaimana kalau kau, Kata-Chan dan Tsurugi melawan Yukimura dan Hakuryuu" Usul Fudou-San.

"Fudou-San tau Tsurugi ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, Hakuryuu selalu bilang soal rivalnya yang bernama Tsurugi, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita mulai"

"Eh, tapi peraturannya gimana kalau cuma 2 on 2 ?" Tanyaku.

"Mudah, tunjuk satu yang jadi kiper. Kalau bolanya ada di luar kotak penalti, si kiper boleh maju. Kalo bola ada di dalam kotak penalti si kiper boleh tangkep bolanya. Kalau pemain yang satu lagi main kayak biasa aja" Jelas Fudou-San.

"Tapi kami kesini untuk bicara dengan Hiroto-Sama" Aku memberikan alasan.

"Hiroto sedang pergi dan baru akan kembali 1 jam lagi. Begini saja, kalau kalian bisa mengalahkan Hakuryuu dan Yukimura kalian boleh menemui Hiroto" Jelas Fudou.

"Bagaimana kalau kami kalah ?" Tanya Tsurugi.

"Kalau kalah, hari Minggu nanti, kalian akan menjadi budak Resistance Japan" Jawabnya dengan santai.

'Budak ? Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kita harus menuruti semua keinginan mereka ?' Pikirku.

"Eh, ta..tapi..." Aku mencoba untuk memberi alasan.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantanganmu" Tidak kuduga, Tsurugi yang menjawabnya.

Aku dan tsurugi pun mengganti baju kami menjadi baju klub sepak bola Raimon ( untung tadi ada klubnya jadi bawa bajunya ). Saat sedang mengganti baju, aku merasa deg - degan, lalu Tsurugi menepuk pundakku.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan pergi ke lapangan dengan Tsurugi. Di lapangan aku memasang wajah bersemangat. Yuki-Kun menyeringai sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa kok, aku hanya teringat waktu kita di Hokkaido, ingat tidak, pertandingan terakhir kita" Ucapku.

Otomatis, aku dan Yuki-Kun menyatukan tinju kami sambil menyeringai.

Tsurugi's POV

Hakuryuu dan aku saling berhadapan di tengah lapangan, di samping kami Yukimura dan Kataoka sedang berbincang - bincang, kami tidak perlu berbicara, raut wajah adalah cara kami berkomunikasi. Kami menyatukan tinju kami sambil menyeringai.

Normal POV

Mereka berempat yang saling menyatukan tinju menyatukan keempat tinju mereka sambil menyeringai. Entah apa yang memulainya tapi mereka langsung berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH !" Teriak mereka bersama - sama.

**Priiiiit ! **

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Kataoka's POV

Yang menjadi kiper adalah aku. Kelihatannya yang menjadi kiper di seberang itu Hakuryuu. Tapi biarlah begini, akan jadi lebih seru saat one on one. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh lengah apalagi aku punya dua tugas dan aku juga tidak boleh lengah dengan...itu.

Tsurugi's POV

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kataoka ? Kenapa tadi dia mencari - cari alasan ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Hokkaido 2 tahun lalu ?'

**A/N: Waduh niatnya mau nyampain ide, kok malah jadi bertanding sih ? Cuma dua lawan dua lagi, kira - kira siapa ya yang bakal menang ? Kataoka dan Tsurugi atau Yukimura sama Hakuryuu ? Kalau Kataoka sama Tsurugi kalah bisa berabe jadinya. Siapa sih yang mau jadi budak apalagi buat klub sepak bola pasti akan jadi mengerikan. Mau tau apa yang akan terjadi dan eh, kok Kataoka keliatannya takut ya... Lihat aja di chapter selanjutnya. Jaaa...**


	15. Awal Persahabatan

**A/N: Hi semuanya ! Kalian sadaer gak kalau Kataoka itu dilatih jadi kiper sama striker tapi hissatsunya cuma buat nyerang doang. Tapi gak usah khawatir, aku udah punya rencana buat hissatsunya tapi cuma belum event bagus buat nunjukinnya. Oh iya, yang di chapter selanjutnya itu bisa dibilang cliffhanger gak ya ? Gak usah dipikirin deh, yang pasti kalian pasti udah tau latarnya di mana ! Selamat Membaca, semuanya...**

**Crystal: Halo semuanya~**

**Hakuryuu: Lo itu, di setiap chapter Hola Halo Hola Halo**

**Crystal: Kita itu sebagai manusia harus suka menyapa dan murah senyum~**

**Hakuryuu: Terserah lo aja deh, ngelesnya pinter banget kayak bajaj *siap pergi***

**Crystal: Eh jangan pergi dulu...**

**Hakuryuu: Emang napa lagi ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer dulu**

**Hakuryuu: Yaelah ribet banget dah ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven *pergi***

**Crystal: Makasih Hakuryuu, Selamat menikmati bacaannya.**

**Don't Underestimate Me **

**Chapter 14**

**Rival**

Kataoka's POV

Aku dan Tsurugi akhirnya sampai juga di gedung Kira Company. Kami berdua masuk dengan santainya ke dalam gedung itu dan sekali lagi aku dihadang oleh resepsionis yang tidak tau apa - apa itu.

"Selamat sore dik, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Si resepsionis bertanya.

Awalnya aku kira dia bertanya padaku tapi ternyata dari tadi dia hanya melihat Tsurugi dengan matanya yang sudah jadi hati. Mataku berkedut tidak percaya. Si resepsionis ternyata tidak menganggapku sama sekali.

"Erm...maaf permisi ?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha mendapat perhatian tapi aku masih dihiraukan.

"Maaf ? Kami ingin bertemu dengan Hiroto-Sama" Tsurugi pun bicara dan akhirnya si resepsionis centil itu balik ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, Hiroto-Sama sedang tidak ada di sini" Ucap resepsionis itu.

"Kata-Chan ?" Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat..

"Yuki-Kun !" Ucapku senang.

"Sedang apa di sini ?" Tanyanya.

Aku dan Tsurugi pun menghampirinya, aku berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Aku punya ide untuk membubarkan Fifth Sector, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu" Bisikku.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah" Bisiknya.

"Oi ! Kalian mau sampai kapan berbisik seperti itu ?" Tsurugi sudah mulai kesal.

"Iya iya, maaf" Ucapku.

"Suki-San mereka ini teman - temanku. Aku mengundang mereka ke sini, jadi tak perlu khawatir" Yuki-Kun bicara pada resepsionis centil itu.

"Baiklah" Ucapnya pendek.

Akhirnya kami pergi dari tempat resepsionis yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Kata-Chan ? Siapa orang yang bersamamu itu ?" Bisik Yuki-Kun.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan kalian berdua, Yuki-Kun kenalkan ini Tsurugi" Ucapku.

"Yukimaru Hyouga, salam kenal" Ucap Yuki-Kun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" Ucap Tsurugi datar sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yuki-Kun.

Setelah perkenalan yang awkward itu kami kembali berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di lapangan bola.

"Yukimaru ! Kau terlambat" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut putih.

Dia melihat Yuki-Kun, lalu ke arahku dan terakhir ke Tsurugi. Matanya membesar tampak terkejut lalu dia menyeringai, aku menoleh ke arah Tsurugi dan melihat bahwa dia juga menyeringai.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Tsurugi" Ucap laki - laki dengan rambut putih itu.

Dari dekat terlihat bahwa dia juga punya buntut.

"Ya, sudah lama, Hakuryuu" Ucap Tsurugi.

'Mereka saling mengenal ? Kelihatannya rival, kenapa rivalnya juga punya buntut ya ?'

"Gouenji, kamu datang lagi ternyata" Ucap Fudou-San yang baru saja menghampiri kami.

"Hai, panggil saja aku Kataoka / Kata-Chan" Ucapku.

"Ini terlihat menarik, bagaimana kalau kau, Kata-Chan dan Tsurugi melawan Yukimura dan Hakuryuu" Usul Fudou-San.

"Fudou-San tau Tsurugi ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, Hakuryuu selalu bilang soal rivalnya yang bernama Tsurugi, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita mulai"

"Eh, tapi peraturannya gimana kalau cuma 2 on 2 ?" Tanyaku.

"Mudah, tunjuk satu yang jadi kiper. Kalau bolanya ada di luar kotak penalti, si kiper boleh maju. Kalo bola ada di dalam kotak penalti si kiper boleh tangkep bolanya. Kalau pemain yang satu lagi main kayak biasa aja" Jelas Fudou-San.

"Tapi kami kesini untuk bicara dengan Hiroto-Sama" Aku memberikan alasan.

"Hiroto sedang pergi dan baru akan kembali 1 jam lagi. Begini saja, kalau kalian bisa mengalahkan Hakuryuu dan Yukimura kalian boleh menemui Hiroto" Jelas Fudou.

"Bagaimana kalau kami kalah ?" Tanya Tsurugi.

"Kalau kalah, hari Minggu nanti, kalian akan menjadi budak Resistance Japan" Jawabnya dengan santai.

'Budak ? Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kita harus menuruti semua keinginan mereka ?' Pikirku.

"Eh, ta..tapi..." Aku mencoba untuk memberi alasan.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantanganmu" Tidak kuduga, Tsurugi yang menjawabnya.

Aku dan tsurugi pun mengganti baju kami menjadi baju klub sepak bola Raimon ( untung tadi ada klubnya jadi bawa bajunya ). Saat sedang mengganti baju, aku merasa deg - degan, lalu Tsurugi menepuk pundakku.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan pergi ke lapangan dengan Tsurugi. Di lapangan aku memasang wajah bersemangat. Yuki-Kun menyeringai sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa kok, aku hanya teringat waktu kita di Hokkaido, ingat tidak, pertandingan terakhir kita" Ucapku.

Otomatis, aku dan Yuki-Kun menyatukan tinju kami sambil menyeringai.

Tsurugi's POV

Hakuryuu dan aku saling berhadapan di tengah lapangan, di samping kami Yukimura dan Kataoka sedang berbincang - bincang, kami tidak perlu berbicara, raut wajah adalah cara kami berkomunikasi. Kami menyatukan tinju kami sambil menyeringai.

Normal POV

Mereka berempat yang saling menyatukan tinju menyatukan keempat tinju mereka sambil menyeringai. Entah apa yang memulainya tapi mereka langsung berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH !" Teriak mereka bersama - sama.

**Priiiiit ! **

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Kataoka's POV

Yang menjadi kiper adalah aku. Kelihatannya yang menjadi kiper di seberang itu Hakuryuu. Tapi biarlah begini, akan jadi lebih seru saat one on one. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh lengah apalagi aku punya dua tugas dan aku juga tidak boleh lengah dengan...itu.

Tsurugi's POV

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kataoka ? Kenapa tadi dia mencari - cari alasan ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Hokkaido 2 tahun lalu ?'

**A/N: Waduh niatnya mau nyampain ide, kok malah jadi bertanding sih ? Cuma dua lawan dua lagi, kira - kira siapa ya yang bakal menang ? Kataoka dan Tsurugi atau Yukimura sama Hakuryuu ? Kalau Kataoka sama Tsurugi kalah bisa berabe jadinya. Siapa sih yang mau jadi budak apalagi buat klub sepak bola pasti akan jadi mengerikan. Mau tau apa yang akan terjadi dan eh, kok Kataoka keliatannya takut ya... Lihat aja di chapter selanjutnya. Jaaa...**


	16. Inazuma Legend Japan

**A/N: Nah lho, kok Kataoka pingsan sih ? Waduh gimana urusannya kalau begini ? Siapa dong yang bawa Kataoka pulang ? Aduh - aduh jadi kacau semuannya. Weeiiits, woles masbro, tenang aja semuanya udah gue atur sedemikian rupa. Tenang aja nih cerita pasti lanjut. Sorry ya, kemaren kan pertandingan jadi aku bikin yang seru bukan lucu kan gak nyambung kalau lagi seru - seru tanding mereka malah ngelucu. Satu lagi, Kenapa kiper cadangannya Ibuki ? Karena Ibuki udah pensiun main basket. Ok masalahnya kelar silahkan membaca.**

**Crystal: HWAAAAAA...! KATAOKA PINGSAN...!**

**Hiroto: Woi berisik woi !**

**Crystal: Biarain aku gak bakal brenti sebelum Kataoka bangun !**

**Hiroto: Ya udah gua pergi aja deh**

**Crystal: Jangan !**

**Hiroto: Napa ?**

**Crystal: Bacain disclaimer dulu !**

**Hiroto: Ya udah lah dari pada kuping gue budek ! Crystal tidah memilik Inazuma Eleven !**

**Crystal: Makasih Hir, Silahkan membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Inazuma Legend Japan**

Kataoka's POV

Aku terbangun di ( kayaknya ) ruang loker Resisistance Japan, ya ampun sudah berapa lama aku pingsan.

"Kau sudah sadar Kata-Chan ?" Yuki-Kun bicara padaku.

"Belum ! Aku masih ngigo !" Ucapku sewot.

"Oh masih ngigo..." Ucapnya.

Dia duduk disampingku dengan wajah yang paling kukenal darinya.

'Matilah aku !' Pikirku.

Dan benar saja, sedetik dia adalah Yuki-Kun selanjutnya dia adalah monster penggelitik yang menggelitikku sampai rasanya mau mati.

"Hahahahahahah...Hen-henti.. hahaha... kan !" Ucapku disela - sela tawa.

Akhirnya, Yuki-Kun berhenti. Aku masih tertawa tapi berusaha menutup mulutku. Kelihatannya, tawaku mengundang beberapa orang ( beberapa dari mana ? Satu resistance jepang + Tsurugi + Mido-San + Hiroto-Sama dateng tau ) masuk. Mereka melihatku dengan kaget.

"Apa ? Apa ada yang salah ?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu bikin kita semua khawatir tau" Ujar Mido-San.

"Maaf, emangnya Yuki-Kun belum bilang soal staminaku ?" Tanyaku yang di jawab dengan gelengan semua orang.

"Oh, iya tadi Fudou bilang katanya kamu mau ngomong ke gue" Hiroto-Sama berkata.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Aku punya ide untuk mengembalikan sepak bola ke sini dan ke Papa" Ucapku.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Hiroto-Sama.

"Adakan saja pertandingan persahabatan, anggota - anggotanya diambil dari mantan Inazuma Jepang" Jawabku.

"Wah, itu ide yang brilliant Kata-Chan !" Ucap Hiroto-Sama yang langsung mengangkatku dan memutarku di udara.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan orang yang sibuk seperti Hiroto-Sama ?" tanya Mido-San.

"Kalau Papa jadi aku, Papa pasti bilang 'Kan ada tangan kanannya...' " Ucapku sambil meniru suara Papa.

"Ya, Kata-Chan benar. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai persiapannya !" Hiroto-Sama tampak bersemangat.

"Baik, ayo kita pulang Tsurugi ! Daaa~ Yuki-Kun !" Ucapku.

Kami pun pulang ke rumah. Awalnya aku mau nganterin Tsurugi dulu, tapi dia bersikeras agar aku mau pulang duluan. Ya daripada dia menyeretku ke rumah, lebih baik aku turuti saja. Akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah dan ternyata Mama dan Tante Yuu sudah pulang dari tugasnya.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Di sekolah, aku duduk di tempat paling pojok karena Tsurugi sudah memberikannya. Dia kelihatannya sedang merenung atau tidur, aku juga tidak tau. Saat aku duduk, aku tidak betah dengan keadaan ini jadi aku menepuk bahunya dengan keras sampe dia marah ( woi yang beber lha, gue gak suka ngajak ribut | iya iya diulang lagi deh ).

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang sediem berdiri di kuburan dan aku lupa bawa movel buat dibaca. Jadi aku menepuk bahu Tsurugi dengan lembut. Dia hanya berbalik ke arahku dengan muka yang sedikit terganggu.

"Hn ?"Ucapnya.

"Ummm...bagaimana kakimu ? Masih sakit ?" Tanyaku.

"Udah gak sakit dari kemaren" Jawabnya singkat.

"Oo.." Ucapku pendek karena tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Ngomong - ngomong, kenapa kemarin lo pingsan ?" Tidak kuduga, dia bertanya.

"Staminaku jelek, kalau ditung - itung, di pertandingan biasa aku bisa pake 7 hissatsu. Sedangkan kemaren kan cuma berdua aku cuma bisa 5" Jelasku.

"5 ? Hissatsu yang lo pake kemaren kan 4"

"Dark Blizzard memang tidak memakan banyak tenaga. Tapi Windrunner dan Snow Falcon memakai banyak tenaga" Jelasku.

"Lo gak pernah pake Ice Sphere, Windrunner atau Snow Falcon, itu buat gue kaget tau" Ucapnya.

"Fubuki kantoku pernah bilang katanya karena aku staminanya jelek jadi aku disuruh pake hissatsu secukupnya" Jelasku.

"Tapi...kalau Ice sphere, aku sengaja simpen buat kasih liat Yuki-Kun" Lanjutku.

"Kayaknya Yukimura-San penting banget ya buat lo" Ucapnya datar.

'Tapi...kok muka Tsurugi kayaknya ga enak banget ya ? Apa ada masalah ?' Pikirku.

"Iya kita deket soalnya, udah kayak sodara sendiri sih" Ucapku.

Bel pun berbunyi dan pelajaran akhirnya dimulai.

**Klub Time...**

Kami ada di ruang klub sambil menunggu Endou kantoku. Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu - tunggu pun datang dengan wajah secerah matahari yang bersinar di malam hari ( emangnya ada matahari malem malem ? ). Dia baru berjalan ke tengah layar, saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, hpnya berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Endou kantoku.

Ia mengangkat telefon, dan berbicara pada orang yang meneleponnya. Dia berbicara dengan agak bingung lalu...

"Kata-Chan ! Hiroto mau bicara padamu" Ucap Endou kantoku.

Semua yang ada di klub itu menjadi kaget. Aku yang menghiraukan mereka langsung pergi ke arah Endou kantoku dan menerima hpnya.

"Halo ?" Ucapku.

_**"Halo ? Kata-Chan ? Apa kamu tau nomor telfon atau alamat e-mail atau kuberi Gouenji undangan saja ?" **_Hiroto-Sama bertanya dengan tidak jelas.

"Umm...undangan saja. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku dan Tsurugi akan mengambilnya" Ucapku.

_**"Oh baiklah, aku tunggu ya... Ja~" **_Ucapnya.

"Ja~" Balasku dan mengembalikan hp Endou kantoku.

Kulihat semua orang memandangku dengan erm...cemburu kurasa ( minus Tsurugi yang hanya melihatku dengan biasa saja ). Aku segera duduk di tempat duduk awalku yaitu di samping Tsurugi.

"Kenapa lo bawa - bawa nama gue pas lagi nelfon ?" Tanyanya

"Oh itu, nanti abis kita pulang, temenin aku Kira Company lagi ya..."

"Napa harus gue lagi ?"

"Soalnya kamu kan cukup akrab ama Hakuryuu dan yang dari Resistance Japan udah cukup kenal ama kamu jadi gak bakal awkward" jelasku panjang - panjang kayak kacang panjang.

"Jadi kamu mau kan ?" Lanjutku.

Belum sempat Tsurugi menjawab ada yang menginterupsi...

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang" Ucap Endou kantoku.

"Eh, kenapa kita disuruh pulang ?" Bisikku pada Tsurugi.

"Kau tidak dengar ? Endou kantoku ada latihan dengan Inazuma Legend Japan"

"Oh, itu pasti tim yang dibuat Hiroto-Sama, ya sudah ayo !" Ucapku.

**Omake**

"Midorikawa, menurutmu apa nama yang keren untuk tim kita nanti ?" Tanya Hiroto-Sama

"Bagaimana kalau Inazuma Legend Japan ?" Usul Mido-San.

"Tidak tidak itu agak mencolok, bagaimana kalau Legendary Kids"

"Hir, kita bukan anak - anak lagi"

"Oh, aku tau bagaimana kalau Inazuma Legend Japan ?"

'Bukannya itu ide gue ya ?' Pikirku.

"Terserah lo aja deh Hir" Ucapnya.

Lalu Mido-San pun langsung pundung di pojokan.


	17. Undangan

**A/N: Ohayo~ Kataoka ama Tsurugi rempong banget ya ? Masa baru kemaren pergi ke Kira Company sekarang mau balik ke sana lagi. Biarin aja deh, kalau bih masalah udah kelar ya tamat. Tapi, aku sama sekali ngikutin serial Inazuma Eleven Go / Go Galaxy / Go Chrono Stone. Aku cuma memodifikasi dan mencampur - campurnya sampe kayak nasi campur. Ok dari pada nasi campurnya jadi basi karena aku kebanyakan ngomong mendingan kalian langsung baca aja ficnya~ Selamat membaca !**

**Crystal: Yeay ! Masalah Gouenji hampir selesai !**

**Hakuryuu: Gouenji-San ama Tsurugi bakal balik lagi ?**

**Crystal: Iya dong~ emang masalah buat kamu ?**

**Hakuryuu: Iya ! Mereka jadi sering banget kesini. Tapi gak apa - apa deh lumayan buat ketemu rival gue**

**Crystal: Kalau mau ketemu Tsurugi, kamu harus bacain disclaimer dulu**

**Hakuryuu: Ternyata Gouenji-San bener, kamu itu anak licik ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih Hakuryuu...Selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 17**

**Undangan**

Kataoka's POV

Akhirnya, kami sampai di Kira Company ( untuk yang ketiga kalinya bagi Kataoka dan kedua kalinya bagi Tsurugi ). Kami masuk dan berhadapan dengan resepsionis yang menyebalkan itu. Pas liat Tsurugi dateng, si resepsionis langsung rempong. Dia langsung ngeluarin bedak trus bedakan, lipstikan, ngaca - ngaca sambil senyum - senyum gaje. Pas kita udah deket, dia senyum selebar kapal feri.

"Adek ganteng mau ngapain kesini" Ucapnya dengan senyum itu.

Entah karena keganggu atau apa aku juga gak tau kenapa aku ngaomong gitu ? Karena jawabannya mematah hati.

"Aku sama pacarku mau ketemu sama Hiroto-Sama" Ucap Tsurugi.

Dia menggandeng tanganku dan seketika mukaku memerah. Sedangkan si resepsionis semprul itu langsung sepucet pocong. Dia hanya mematung disana dengan mata sebulat bola ping pong.

"Tuhan, sebenarnya apa salah hambamu ini ?!" Ucap resepsionis itu dengan lebay.

Dia pun menangis sambil melantunkan sumpah serapah yang sama sekali gak enak didengar. Karena masa galau sang resepsionis tak kunjung berhenti maka kami langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke kantor Hiroto-Sama yang kebetulan kuingat. Sampai disana, kami langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" Dapat terdengar suara Hiroto-Sama dari dalam.

Kami masuk ke dalam kantor Hiroto-Sama dan sekali lagi menemukan rival - rival kami ada disana. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Yuki-Kun sama Hakuryuu. Saat melihat kami, mereka malah senyum gaje. Karena merasa tak enak maka aku angkat kaki, eh.. Maksudnya angkat karung, eh... Maksudnya ( kumur - kumur dulu ) angkat bicara.

"Kalian kenapa ?" Tanyaku dengan polos sepolos anak bayi.

"Ternyata gue bener, kalian berdua itu pacaran" Ucap Hakuryuu.

"Huh ? Maksud lo apaan sih ?" Tanya Tsurugi sama polosnya.

"Tuh" Ucap Yuki-Kun sambil menunjuk kedua tangan kami.

Kami mengikuti arah jarinya dan baru menyadari bahwa kami belum memisahkan tangan kami sejak dari meja resepsionis. Spontan, kami berdua langsung melepas pegangan tangan kami.

"Eh, ini salah paham, tadi Tsurugi menyuruhku pura - pura jadi pacarnya biar si resepsionis Suki berhenti merayunya" Jelasku.

"Oh ya... Baiklah itu terserah padamu saja Kata-Chan. Eh, gue boleh panggil lo, Kata-Chan kan ?" Ucap Hakuryuu.

"Boleh kok asal aku boleh panggil kamu Haku-Kun. Oh iya, Hiroto-Sama ! Mana undangannya ?" Tanyaku untuk mengganti topik.

Yuki-Kun pun tertawa sedangkan Tsurugi ingin menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah" Ucap Haku-Kun

"Ini undanganya, dan ini dua tiket VIP gratis buat kamu. Satu lagi panggil aku Hiroto aja gak usah pake embel - embel 'Sama'" Ucap Hiroto-Sama.

Dia memberiku sebuah amplop dan dua tiket. Aku pun segera menaruhnya di tasku.

"Terima kasih, Hiro-San ! Jaa~" Ucapku dengan senyuman.

"Jaa~" Balas Hiro-San, Yuki-Kun dan Hakuryuu bersamaan.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Tsurugi dan kami pun berlari ke rumah sakit ( siapa yang sakit ? | siapa lagi kalo bukan Kak Yuuichi ). Setelah sampai, kami berbincang - bincang dengan Kak Yuuichi.

**Di rumahku, setelah makan malam...**

Aku berlari ke arah Papa.

"Papa ! Ada surat dari Endou kantoku !" Bohongku ( anak nakal, jangan di contoh ya... ).

Papa mengambilnya dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya Papa tampak terkejut.

"Endou tidak mungkin mengetik ini sendiri kan ?" Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Weeits, walaupun pelan, Kata-Chan masih bisa denger lho. Dia kan punya pendengaran setajam silet.

"Endou kantoku bilang katanya Holy Road ditunda soalnya bakal ada pertandingan lain. Trus itu surat juga katanya dari Hiroto-Sama" Jelasku.

"Oh ya sudah, terima kasih ya Kata-Chan" Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah Pa" Ucapku dan aku langsung ngacir ke kamar.

**Di kamarku...**

Aku duduk sambil memeluk Mr Comy yaitu boneka sapi yang halus, lembut, lucu, imut - imut, dan gemesin. Aku lagi kesenangan sambil berdoa semoga rencanaku berhasil. Karena kalau gak, bisa habis aku karena gak punya ide lain. Itulah kebiasaanku, mikir yang aneh - aneh dan berharap. Kadang - kadang, saking khawatinya, perutku jadi sakit.

Lalu, aku teringat ama Kyou-Kun, siapa itu Kyou-Kun ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si biang es berbuntut ungu dari kutub utara. Entah kenapa, kejadian di Kira Company itu sukses membuat pipiku merah semerah darah... Jangan deh, itu kesereman, ganti aja jadi semerah tomat.

'Kira - kira aku kenapa ya ?' Pikirku.

_**I saw the autumn the leaf peel up off the streets, take wing on the balmy breeze and sweep you off your feet...**_

Lagu Owl City yang berjudul The Real World terdengar dari hpku menandakan bahwa ada yang menelfon.

"Halo ? Gouenji Kataoka disini" Ucapku.

_**"Kata-Chan ? Kamu baik - baik saja kan ? Yukimura bilang katanya kemarin kamu pingsan" **_Suara yang kukenal pun berbicara.

"Iya, Fubuki kantoku, aku baik - baik saja kok" Ucapku.

_**"Kelihatannya, kalian benar - benar bersaing ya... Yukimura bilang katanya kamu sampai memakai Windrunner dan Snow Falcon"**_

"Hehe, iya. Kantoku, ini sudah saatnya aku tidur. Aku tidur dulu ya, Jaa~" Ucapku.

_**"Jaa~"**_

**Omake**

**Saat berjalan menuju rumah sakit...**

"Panggilan yang lucu untuk Hakuryuu tadi" Tsurugi mengomentari.

"Hehe, terima kasih Tsurugi" Ucapku malu - malu.

"Panggil gue Kyousuke, sebagai gantinya gue panggil lo Kata-Chan" Ucapnya.

"Kyousuke ? Kyou-Kun ?"

"Gak usah pake embel - embel 'Kun'" Perintahnya.

":p Gak mau ! Kamu panggil aku Kata-Chan, aku pangil kamu Kyou-Kun"

"Ya sudah lah" Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Aku merogoh tasku dan memberikan satu tiket VIP pertandingan Inazuma Legend Japan padanya. Dia tampak terkejut, sebelum ia bisa bicara aku sudah memotongnya.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku ke Kira Company 2 kali, jadi tolong diterima !" Ucapku.

"Ya sudahlah" Ucapnya sambil mengambil dan mengantongi tiketnya.

"Arigatou" Lanjut Kyou-Kun.


	18. Berpasangan Dengan Anak Kecil

**A/N: Halo lagi~ tuh kan kemaren aku billang juga apa ? Aku bakal nyampur - nyampurin nih cerita kayak nasi campur ! Tapi tetep aja nih cerita bakal nyambung kok. Jadi tenang aja gak usah khawatir. Oh aku mau kasih bocoran dikit buat chapter - chapter selanjutnya. **

**Crystal: HWAAAAA...!**

**Kirino: Woi ! Telinga gua mau pecah nih !**

**Crystal: Biarin ! Jadwalku berubah ! Kemaren cuma sempet bikin 2 chapter**

**Kirino: Ya udah, kalau gak mau diem, gue pergi ajah !**

**Crystal: Jangan ! Bacain disclaimer dulu**

**Kirino: Ngerepotin lo ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Crystal: Makasih ! Silahkan pergi dan selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 18**

**Berpasangan Dengan Anak Kecil ?**

Kataoka's POV

Aku sedang berbaring di kamarku sambil membaca bukuku. Tepatnya sebuah novel menyeramkan yang tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Lalu tiba - tiba...

_**There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by surprise. There was a hole in my heart, there were tears in your eyes...**_

Lagu Take It All Away dari Owl City terdengar dari hpku menandakan bahwa ada sebuah SMS yang masuk. Aku segera menyalakan hpku dan memeriksa SMS yang kuterima.

**From: Kiyama Hiroto-Sama**

**To: Gouenji Kataoka**

**Kata-Chan ! Gue lupa bilang, nanti di pertandingan Inazuma Legend Japan harus ada anak - anak kecil buat ikut berdiri di lapangan di depan pemainnya. Tolong urus ya... Gue udah suruh Midorikawa buat ngirimin 11 tiket VIP ke lu ! Yang main Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kazemaru, Tsunami, Gue, Fubuki, Someoka ama Kabeyama. Oh dan satu lagi, usahakan semuanya dari Raimon biar gampang dan pake seragam Raimon. Arigatou, sekian, Jaa~**

'Ha ? Ribet amat, biarin deh' Pikirku.

Aku langsung menulis balasannya.

**From: Gouenji Kataoka**

**To: Kiyama Hiroto-Sama**

**Ok Hiro-San ! Tenang aja, semua biar aku yang urusin. Arigatou buat tiket - tiket VIP-nya. Jaa~**

Aku menekan 'Kirim' dan SMS pun sudah dikirim. Baru saja, ingin melanjutkan bacaanku, bel rumah sudah berbunyi. Dengan malas, aku pergi ke bawah dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata Mido-San lah yang mengunjungi rumahku.

"Ah ! Mido-San ! Mau masuk dulu ?" Tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang sibuk. Ini 11 tiket VIP-nya" Ucapnya dengan buru - buru.

Aku mengambilnya dan mengembalikan 2 padanya.

"Kenapa dikembalikan 2 ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku kan ada 2 tiket, aku pasti ikut ke lapangan nanti" Ucapku pendek.

"Oh, ya sudah, Jaa~" Ucapnya.

"Jaa~"

Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar dengan kecepatan yang ngalahin cheetah. Aku langsung mengambil senjata andalanku yaitu hp. Dalam sepuluh detik. Aku sudah mulai sibuk, dengan kesibukanku sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah 1 jam berpikir, aku akhirnya berhasil melengkapi semuanya. Pasangannya adalah...

- Endou kantoku ( Tenma )

- Gouenji a.k.a Papa ( Kyou-Kun )

- Kidou-San ( Shindou )

- Saku-San ( Kurama )

- Fudou-San ( Ibuki )

- Kaze-San ( Kirino )

- Nami-San ( Shinsuke )

- Hiro-San ( Kariya )

- Fubuki kantoku ( Aku )

- Some-San ( Nishiki )

- Kabe-San ( Amagi )

Setelah selesai, aku merasa puas. Besok tinggal kubagikan tiketnya.

**Keesokan harinya, di klub sepakbola...**

Kebetulan sekali, semua orang yang kubutuhkan masih ada.

"Teman - teman !" Panggilku.

Mereka semua menoleh.

"Yang kupanggil tolong ikut aku ke lapangan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan !" Ucapku.

Aku pun memanggil ke 10 temanku yang telah kupilih.

"Baiklah, begini. Ada yang harus kubicarakan, kalian tau bahwa akan ada pertandingan Inazuma Legend Japan VS Little Gigant Legend, kan ?" Tanyaku.

Mereka semua mengangguk ( keliatannya lagi pada sariawan nih ).

"Nah, kemarin aku disuruh sam Hiro-San buat ngatur anak yang bakal ikut salaman ama tim Little Gigant Legend" Ucapku.

Semua yang kuajak bicara langsung ngomong sendiri - sendiri.

"Dan aku telah memilih kalian !" Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan 9 tiket VIP pertandingan tersebut.

Mereka langsung terlihat senang sekali.

"Yang kupanggil namanya, maju ke depan ambil tiket dan langsung kembali ke dalam. Tapi, jangan sampe ketahuan yang lain ya..."

Mereka semua mengangguk lagi.

"Tenma Matsukaze !"

Tenma maju ke depan.

"Ini tiketnya, kamu sama Endou kantoku dan jangan lupa, pake baju bola Raimon ya..." Ucapku sambil memberi tiketnya.

Aku memanggil mereka satu persatu dan memberikan tiket sekaligus pasangan mereka. Hingga akhirnya tinggal aku dan Kyou-Kun. Kyou-Kun maju ke hadapanku.

"Kyou-Kun pakai tiket yang kemarin ya..." Ucapku.

"Hn dan pasanganku ?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Papa" Aku tersenyum.

Dia tampak kaget dan entah apa yang merasukinya. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Awalnya aku blushing berat sambil panik, tapi lama - lama aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya kembali.

"Arigatou" Ucapnya.

**Brak ! **

Pintu menuju lapangan terbuka. Sontak, kami langsung memisahkan diri. Ternyata, Tenma dan Shinsuke masuk.

"Kataoka-San ! Apa ada kabar dari pelatih Endou ?" Tanya Tenma.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Hari ini juga tidak ada klub karena Endou kantoku lagi latihan sama yang lain" Ucapku.

"Yaa.." Jawab Tenma dengan kecewa.

"Tapi, katanya kalo mau main, main aja" Sambungku.

Tenma dan Shinsuke pun berteriak dengan girang lalu dia goyang itik sambil nyanyi lagu gaje. Mereka kayak abis menang lotere aja. Sedangkan aku sama Tsurugi cuma bisa sweatdropped di tempat. Setelah acara selebrasi itu kami dan anggota yang lain langsung main sepak bola bersama.

**Omake**

**Satu hari sebelumnya, Di kantor Hiro-San...**

Hiro-San sedang menonton pertandingan bola luar negeri. Dia menonton dari awal dan mendapat ide.

"Midorikawa !" Panggilnya.

"Ya, Bos ?" Sahut Mido-San.

"Aku punya ide, gimana kalau kita sewa anak buat ikut salaman ?" Usul Hiro-San.

"Sewa anak ? Apa gak mahal ? Mending kita minta tolong anak Raimon aja"

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi siapa ? Kariya / Kataoka ?"

"Kariya itu kan gak bertanggung jawab, jadi mending Kataoka"

"Tunggu, aku sedang berpikir. Ah ! Kariya kan gak bertanggung jawab mending Kataoka" Ucap bos itu.

Mido-San hanya twitches dan pergi. Sedangkan Hiro-San memuji - muji dirinya sendiri kayak orang gila.


	19. Double Happiness

**A/N: Semuanya ! Aku punya pengumuman, pengumumuman ini agak sedih bagi yang suka sama fic miliku ini. Pengumumannya adalah chapter ini akan berakhir di sini. Tapi, aku bakal bikin satu bonus berupa satu history. Kenapa history ? Karena waktu itu aku udah janji. Kalau gak inget ya nasib, tapi aku gak peduli mau kalian masih inget kek, nggak kek, masih bingung kek. Yang pasti nanti aku bakal bikin chapternya. Ok, selamat membaca !**

**Crystal: Halo~ aku rada - rada sedih nih ! Tau gak napa ?**

**Semuanya ( - Kataoka ): Kagak !**

**Kataoka: Ya elah gitu aja gak tau ! Tadi kan udah dibilang, ini chapter terakhir dari Don't Underestimate Me**

**Semuanya ( - Kataoka ): Oo..YEAY !**

**Crystal: Kalian jahat ya... Nanti aku kerjain, baru tau...**

**Semuanya ( - Kataoka ): Coba aja !**

**Crystal: Oh...nantangin ternyata. Kataoka, bacain disclaimer ! Tenang aja, abis chapter selanjutnya, kontrak Kataoka selesai**

**Kataoka: Siap ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Chapter 19**

**Double Happiness**

Kataoka's POV

Pertandingan yang hebat ! Pertandingan apa ? Pertandingan antara Inazuma Legend Japan VS Little Gigant Legend. Inazuma Legend Japan menang dengan skor 2 - 1. Ternyata pemain Little Gigant berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Turnamen Holy Road yang tertunda tidak akan pernah dilanjutkan. Kenapa ? Karena sebagian besar hasil pertandingan telah ditentukan.

Sebagai gantinya, akan diadakan turnamen untuk menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut turnamen FFI. Dan yang terpilih adalah:

Tim Utama:

- Gouenji Kataoka ( Gk )

- Kirino Ranmaru ( DF )

- Nishizono Shinsuke ( DF )

- Amemiya Taiyou ( MF )

- Yukimura Hyouga / Yuki-Kun ( MF )

- Nishiki Ryouma ( MF )

- Fei Rune ( MF )

- Hakuryuu ( FW )

- Tsurugi Kyousuke / Kyou-Kun ( FW )

- Shindou Takuto ( MF )

- Matsukaze Tenma ( MF / Canptain )

Siapakah Fei Rune ? Yah, aku juga kurang menegerti, kata Tenma sih, Fei itu temannya dari masa lalu. Tapi, kok dia bisa disini ? Ternyata, dia dateng ama beruang biru yang bisa ngomong namanya Clark Wonderbot. Hal itu membuatku penasaran. Aku juga punya boneka beruang biru, menurut kalian tuh boneka bisa ngomong juga gak ya...

Untuk mencobanya, aku mulai berbicara ama boneka, alhasil Papa, Mama, Tora-San ama Tante Yuu bilang aku gila. Hampir aja aku diseret ke RSJ. Bisa gawat kalau hal itu sampe terjadi.

Ngomong - ngomong soal Papa, Papa udah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Malah, setiap hari Minggu Papa sama mantan Inazuma Japan main bola. Karena, aku gak ada kerjaan, jadinya aku nontonin Papa aja. Kadang aku malah disuruh ikutan. Tapi, aku tetep aja gak bisa dribble bola lebih dari 2 menit. Kenapa ? Karena pas atau kurang dari 2 menit, pasti udah di suruh oper atau direbut bolanya.

Kalo soal hissatsu, mereka entah ngefur atau apa. Tapi setiap aku jadi kiper, Papa selalu nendangnya mentok sampe Bakunetsu Screw doang. Kalau aku yang nendang, aku pake Snow Falcon yang ajaibnya gak bisa ditahan sama Tachi-San. Aku jadi bingung, aku itu anak SMP 2 apa anak umur 6 yang difur ya.

Weits, gak sampe disitu doang, kalo lagi pada baek. Aku di ajarin hissatsu baru, makanya kadang kalo ada temen yang kebetulan lewat aku panggil buat gabung. Semuanya gak ada keberatan kok. Tapi, selama ini yang lewat lapangan yang kita pake cuma Kyou-Kun doang. Ya jadinya aku ama Kyou-Kun punya lumayan banyak hissatsu. Hissatsu bareng juga ada.

Daripada ngomongin para bapak - bapak yang maen bola mendingan kita bahas FFI. Inazuma Japan menang lho. Kita juara 1, kita semua berhasil membuat Jepang menang lagi. Eh tapi aku dapet surprise abis kita ngangkat piala. Mau tau surprisenya ? Lihat aja yang satu ini.

Kyou-Kun mengajakku ke tengah lapangan. Dian ngeluarin 2 mic yang gak tau nyolong dimana. Dia ngetes micnya dan akhirnya berbicara.

"Mohon perhatiannya, semua !" Ucapnya.

Semua orang yang menonton pun menjadi diam. Kyou-Kun menghadap ke arahku dan memandangku lekat - lekat. Ia bersujud dengan satu kaki. Hal itu membuatku bingung. Ia mengambil satu tanganku.

"Kata-Chan, be my girl ?" Ucapnya.

Kudengar banyak sekali orang yang bilang 'aww' 'ciee' 'so sweet' dan semua sudah beralih menjadi kata 'TERIMA' bahkan temen - temen dari Inazuma Jepang juga ikut - ikutan. Sedangkan aku cuma sweatdropped sambil eye twitches.

'So sweet dari mana ?! Nih anak sebenernya nembak atau kehabisan kata - kata sih ?!' Pikirku.

"Tsurugi..." Ucapku pelan di mic.

Semuanya pun menjadi diam. Yang terdengar cuma suara jantung yang dramatis.

"Tsurugi...kali ini kamu beruntung karena aku lagi good mood. Aku terima !" Ucapku diikuti oleh teriakan semua orang.

Tsurugi pun langsung berdiri dan memelukku dengan senang. Lalu, setelah kami selesai berpelukan, kami kembali ke ruang loker. Semua orang langsung kasih selamat termasuk Aoi ama Mizukawa. Lalu, ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruang loker, yaitu Papa.

"Tsurugi !" Teriaknya.

Dia langsung menghampiri Tsurugi.

"Hn ?" Tanyanya dengan santai.

"Kalau sampai aku melihat Kata-Chan menangis karena kau...kau akan menghadapiku !" Ucapnya dengan seram.

"Papa ! Dari pada ngurusin aku, mending Papa ngawasin Tante Yuu dulu" Ucapku.

"Memangnya Yuuka kenapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Papa tidak tau ? Tante Yuu kan pacaran ama Tora-San".

"APA ?!" Ucap Papa dengan marah.

Papa pun langsung pergi, dari kelihatnnya mencari Tante Yuu. Teman - temanku yang ikut melihat ini langsung tertawa terbahak - bahak. Ya itulah Papa, tidak hanya daughter complex, Papa juga sister complex.

**Sehari setelah kejadian di atas...**

Hari ini, kita semua akan balik ke sekolah masing - masing. Itu artinya, sebagian dari kita akan berpisah.

"Yuki-Kun ! Haku-Kun !" Panggilku.

Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat aku dan Kyou-Kun.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Yuki-Kun.

"Bagi nomor hp ama alamat e-mail dong. Kan lumayan buat ngobrol - ngobrol" Pintaku.

"Boleh" kali ini Haku-Kun yang bicara.

Aku, Yuki-Kun, Haku-Kun dan Kyou-Kun pun saling bertukar nomor hp + alamat e-mail.

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya untuk berpisah. Aku memeluk Yuki-Kun dan Haku-Kun sambil bilang kata - kata perpisahan. Bahkan, Kyou-Kun juga memeluk mereka. Kami pun saling memberi lambaian tangan yang terakhir.

**Tamat**

**Omake**

**Di mobil, Tora-San telah menjemput Tante Yuu..**

"Yuuka-San ?" Panggil Tora-San.

"Ya, Toramaru-San ?" Sahutnnya.

"Umm...a-ano.."

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Tante Yuu lagi.

"Maukahkamujadipacarku?" Tanya Tora-San dengan cepat.

"Nani ?".

"Maukah kamu jadi...pacarku ?" Tanya Tora-San sekali lagi.

Loading

0%

26%

35%

49%

63%

89%

Complete

Tante Yuu langsung salting.

"Aku...mau kok" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang merah.


	20. First Date

**A/N: Halo semuanya, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Kayaknya ini bakal jadi chapter yang paling pendek. Selamat membaca !**

**Crystal: Ini chapter terakhir...**

**Semuanya: *pura - pura nangis***

**Crystal: Aku tau kok kalau kalian seneng, kalau mau pesta silahkan aja**

**Semuanya ( - Kataoka ): YEAY ! *pergi ke pesta***

**Kataoka: Kamu sedih ?**

**Crystal: Nggak kok. Aku suruh mereka pergi biar bisa konsentrasi buat ngerjain mereka**

**Kataoka: Ooo..oh iya, thank you ya udah ngepair aku sama Kyou-Kun.**

**Crystal: Sama - sama, tapi sebelum kamu pergi, bacain disclaimer dulu dong**

**Kataoka: Ok ! Crystal tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven, Jaa~**

**Crystal: Makasih Kata-Chan, Jaa~. Selamat membaca !**

**Don't Underestimate Me**

**Bonus Chapter**

**First Date**

Kataoka's POV

Senangnya aku~, hari ini aku ada kencan pertama ama Kyou-Kun. Pagi - pagi, aku udah mandi tapi tetep aja, aku make jaket abu - abu yang gak disleting ama kaos hitam biasa dengan gambar kelinci putih. Awalnya, aku mau pake celana panjang, tapi Tante Yuu malah nyuruh aku pake rok. Pake diancem gak diijinin lagi.

Yah, daripada gak diijinin, aku jadinya ngikut aja deh. Aku pun pake baju ama jaket tadi tapi kali ini aku pake rok putih biasa, kaus kaki sebetis lebih ama sneakers hitam. Setelah pamitan sama Tante Yuu, aku langsung pergi ke taman tempat Kyou-Kun minta ketemu. Di sana, gak perlu dicari - cari lagi, Kyou-Kun udah ketemu. Dia memberiku sebuah bunga mawar merah~ dan aku menerimannya.

"Kamu ngambil nih bunga dimana lagi ?" Tanyaku sambil meledek.

Matanya membesar.

"Kok tau kalau gue ngambil ?" Tanyanya.

"Gimana gak tau ? Bunga mawar merah Mama ilang satu. Pasti kamu yang ngambilin, ya kan ?" Tebakku.

Dia hanya nyengir sambil nahan malu.

"Ya udah, ayo kita jalan" Ajaknya.

"Kemana ?"

"Taman hiburan" Jawabnya sambil menarikku.

Kami sampai di taman hiburan. Kyou-Kun membelikan dua tiket walaupun aku sudah menolaknya berkali - kali. Tapi dia memaksa, ya terpaksa deh diterima. Kami bermain rumah boneka hantu dan roda raksasa atas usulku. Karena merasa tidak enak, aku memintanya untuk memilih wahana selanjutnya. Dan dia memilih roller coaster.

Saat sedang mengantri, tiba - tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Dengan segera, Kyou-Kun menarikku ke restoran terdekat. Karena hari sudah siang dan Kyou-Kun sudah lapar. Kami memutuskan untuk makan. Kali ini, aku memaksa untuk membeli makanannya dan karena Kyou-Kun tidak suka repot maka ia mengalah. Setelah makan, hujan belum berhenti jadi kami tetap duduk di restoran tersebut.

"Kata-Chan ?" Panggil Kyou-Kun.

"Ya ?" Sahutku.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi anak angkatnya Gouenji-San ?" Tanyanya.

Aku menunduk.

"Kalau kamu..." Lanjut Kyou-Kun.

"Dulu.." Aku memotong kata - kata Kyou-Kun.

**Flashback**

**Dulu, aku adalah salah satu anak dari panti asuhan khusus perempuan. Di sana, aku adalah yang pendiam, sehingga aku dijuluki Si Mulut Gembok. Di sana, aku tidak punya teman tapi banyak yang tidak suka padaku. Mereka menganggapku mencari perhatian dengan sok menjadi anak yang pendiam.**

**Mereka yang tidak suka padaku setiap hari selalu mem-bullyku hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Suatu malam, penjaga panti lupa mengunci pintu. Aku mengendap - endap keluar melalui jendela dan berhasil keluar dari panti itu.**

**Sudah beberapa blok kulewati, aku mau menyebrang jalan. Karena malam hari, aku mengira jalanan sudah sepi. Aku langsung menyebrang. Taunya, ada sebuah BMW yang melaju. Aku dan pengemudi itu melihat satu sama lain. Tapi, untung saja dia mengerem di saat yang pas. Dulu aku yang masih rada pendek, terantuk mobil tersebut dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.**

**Di rumah sakit, aku sadar setelah 2 hari tak sadarkan diri. Ternyata yang menabrakku adalah Papa dan Mama yang waktu itu masih pacaran. Mereka bertanya soal orang tua dan masa laluku. Setelah kuceritakan semuanya, mereka merasa iba jadi mereka mengadopsiku saat umurku 9 tahun. Dan mereka menikah satu tahun kemudian.**

**End Of Flashback**

Aku selesai bercerita.

"Hidupmu penuh dengan drama" komentarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak spesial kecuali saat Nii-San masuk rumah sakit. Sejak itu, aku hampir kehilangan semua senyumku" Ucapnya.

"Itu mengingatkanku, kita belum kasih tau Kak Yuuichi tentang hubungan kita. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang yuk, nanti keburu hujan lagi" Ajakku.

Dia mengangguk dan berdiri. Matahari sudah bersinar kembali. Kami sudah melupakan tentang roller coaster. Bersama - sama kami pergi untuk menjenguk Kak Yuuichi.

**A/N: Selesai ! Terima kasih ya karena sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Maaf ya para chara Inazuma Eleven, aku bermaksud menyinggung kok. Terima kasih juga buat yang mau nge-review. Pokoknya terima kasih yang sebesar gunung Everest. Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaa~**


End file.
